sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oczami Violetty
right =W skrócie= =Wstęp= Jest to opowiadanie jak świat SF wygląda z perspektywy Violetty. Zaczynamy śledzić jej poczynania od momentu pojawienia się bliźniaków w szkole. =Opowiadanie= Zajęta własnymi myślami i szkicowaniem, siedziałam w swoim ulubionym miejscu, czyli w klubie ogrodników. Rzadko kiedy ktoś tu przychodzi, no może poza Su, która jest wszędzie, ale jej krótkie wizyty można przeżyć. Tak więc, dzisiaj robiłam to samo, co zawsze robiłam na przerwach. ???: Bardzo ładnie malujesz, ale czemu jest tak mało koloru?- usłyszałam przed sobą i podskoczyłam ze strachu, przez co wszystkie kartki i ołówki znalazły się we wszystkich zakamarkach ogrodu. Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam wysokiego chłopaka z niebieskimi włosami i różowymi oczami, wyglądał na zakłopotanego. ???: Eh, przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć, zaraz wszystko pozbieram- zaczął chodzić po całym ogrodzie zbierając wszystkie moje rzeczy. Mogłam przyjrzeć mu się w tym czasie, był ubrany dość... kolorowo, jak dla aż trochę za bardzo. Widać że ma swój styl. ???: Wszystko już zebrane... chyba... przynajmniej mam taką nadzieje- z uśmiechem wręczył mi ołówki i zajął się przeglądaniem moich prac. Miałam ochotę krzyknąć żeby zostawił moje szkice, ale nie zrobiłam absolutnie nic z wyjątkiem gapienia się na niego. ???: Masz dziewczyno talent, naprawdę, jednak czemu wszystko jest czarno - białe? A właśnie, nie przedstawiłem się, jestem Alexy, a ty?- rzekł z tym samym uśmiechem, oddając mi moje prace. Vi:V...Violetta, ale wszyscy mówią mi Violka- wyjąkałam. Alx: Miło mi. Bardzo ładny kolor włosów.- uśmiechał się. Czy on ma przyklejony ten uśmiech?! Vi: Dz...dzięki, twój też jest ładny- czułam jak się rumienię, więc wbiłam spojrzenie w swoje buty. Alx: Przykro mi, ale muszę jeszcze zakończyć jakąś dokumentację, spotkamy się później? Vi: Je...jeśli chcesz. Alx: To do później- widziałam jak posyła mi jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, odwraca się i wraca do budynku. Nagle znikąd pojawiła się Su. Su: Hej Violka, wszystko dobrze? Vi: Tak, czemu pytasz? Su: Uśmiechasz się a to do ciebie nie podobne Vi: Czasami zdarza mi się być wesołą... A właśnie Su mam do ciebie prośbę Su: No ludzie!!! Ruszcie się też czasem, a nie tylko mnie wykorzystujecie.- No pff to po co ciągle kręcisz się po szkole? Vi: Su... gdybym naprawdę nie potrzebowała twojej pomocy, to bym cię nie prosiła Su: No niech ci będzie, tylko że chodzi o to że pomagam już chyba wszystkim. To o co chcesz mnie poprosić? Vi: Spotkałam takiego jednego... Alx: Hej Violka, hej Su, co tam u was? Alexy stał przy wejściu do ogrodu, a obok niego stał chłopak który wyglądał identycznie jak on. No może z wyjątkiem tego że miał czarne włosy i był inaczej ubrany. Alx: Violka, to mój brat Armin, chyba się jeszcze nie znacie. Ar: Zawsze przesiadujesz w ogrodzie? To powietrze cię nie zabija? Su? A ty, co tu robisz?- robiąc przy tym minę „I ty Brutusie, przeciwko mnie?”. Wydaję się być spoko. Podszedł do mnie z wyciągniętą ręką. Vi: Mi...miło mi cię poznać- uśmiechnęłam się leciutko i potrząsnęłam jego dłonią. W tym czasie Alexy podszedł do Su od tyłu złapał ją w pasie i przytulił. Zatkało mnie. Czułam jak łzy napływają mi do oczu, ale powstrzymałam je zanim zdążyły wypłynąć. W sumie czemu mnie to interesuje? Dopiero go poznałam, więc czemu tak się tak czuje??? Su: Chłopaki żeście słaby moment wybrali.- Ciekawe co tym razem wymyśli.- Violka chciała mnie o coś poprosić, zanim tu wpadliście.- Delikatnie odsunęła się od Alexy'a, na co on tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął. Serio, ten uśmiech jest chyba przyklejony, nie da się tak długo szczerzyć. Alx: To równie dobrze może poprosić nas Su: Gdyby chciała prosić was o pomoc, to by was poprosiła, nie sądzisz? Ar: Może po prostu spytajmy samą zainteresowaną- powiedział wskazując mnie ręką. I co ja mam niby powiedzieć, co?! Vi: No... ja... po prostu, nie pomyślałam żeby was poprosić chłopaki... szczególnie dlatego że Armina poznałam dopiero teraz... i tak głupio było pytać... Alx: Ale teraz już nas znasz, więc pytaj śmiało- Przestańcie się tak wszyscy na mnie gapić! Vi: No... chciałam posłuchać twojej rady... i... dodać koloru do moich prac... ale potrzebuje kredek... i chciałam prosić Su, żeby poszukała jakiś...- nie lubię kłamać, ale przecież nie powiem tego przy nim! Alx: Nie musisz prosić Su! Ja mogę ci poszukać tych kredek! Ar: Super... Mogę poszukać z tobą pod warunkiem że nie będę musiał więcej wychodzić do ogrodu! Su: Super, to widzimy się później! Lysio prosił mnie o znalezienie notatnika... Pa!- Po tym wybiegła z klubu w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Alx: To my pójdziemy szukać, albo pożyczyć, w każdym razie... Armin może zaczniesz już szukać? Ar: Jeśli to znaczy, że będę mógł szybciej wrócić do gry, to od razu wezmę się do roboty- zrobił zeza i wyszedł szybko z ogrodu. Alx: Wiesz Violka, może chciałabyś dziś pójść na zakupy, brat znowu nie chce ze mną iść, ale to nieważne- dodał to bardzo szybko- więc jak, masz ochotę? O mój Boże. Alexy zaprosił mnie na zakupy!!! Może to nie to samo, co randka, ale zawsze… Jesteśmy umówieni na 18, a ja nie mam pojęcia w co się ubrać! Kiedy odchodził, pochylił się nade mną i szepnął mi do ucha: „Chciałbym zobaczyć cię w czymś kolorowym”, po czym uśmiechnął się i poszedł. Problem w tym, że nie mam absolutnie nic kolorowego. Wiem, Rozalia może mi pomóc! Tylko gdzie ja mam telefon? Vi: Witaj Rozalio… Roz: Violka? Skąd masz mój numer? A zresztą nieważne, co się stało? Vi: Chciałam cię poprosić o pomoc… Czy mogłabyś przyjść? Roz: No pewnie! Zaraz będę!- Po czym natychmiast się rozłączyła. Było słychać zadowolenie w jej głosie. Położyłam się na łóżku z niecierpliwością oczekując na Rozę. Po 10 minutach usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi, zadowolona ruszałam w stronę wejścia, od tego czekania i stresu zaczął boleć mnie brzuch. Otworzyłam drzwi i prawie upadłam ze zdziwienia. O framugę opierał się nie kto inny tylko Lysander. Lys: Cześć Violetto, Rozalia wysłała mnie za nią, bo jadą gdzieś z Leo… Mogę wejść?- Dopiero teraz spostrzegłam, że nadal wpatruję się w niego ze zdziwieniem, powróciłam więc do wpatrywania się w podłogę i przesunęłam się na bok żeby mógł wejść. Vi: P… Proszę wejdź. Lys: Zdziwiona? Vi: Nawet bardzo. Potrzebna mi była pomoc Rozalii i jej wiecznej energii, ale sądzę, że ty też będziesz mógł mi pomóc.- Zaprowadziłam go do swojego pokoju i spojrzałam na niego tak, jak mógł patrzeć na niego Lysander. Pierwsze, co rzucało się w oczy to była szarość. Lys: A więc, o co dokładnie chodzi? Vi: Wychodzę dzisiaj… I chciałabym… Dodać swojej osobie… Koloru.- Podłoga w tym momencie wydawała mi się najbardziej interesującą rzeczą na świecie. Lys: Po pierwsze…- powiedział bardzo cicho, jedyne, co teraz dla mnie istniało to jego głos- Musimy popracować nad twoją śmiałością. Spójrz na mnie.- Leciutko podniosłam głowę i zauważyłam, że znajdował się jedynie kilkanaście centymetrów ode mnie i przeszywał mnie wzrokiem.- Dobrze. Od razu lepiej. Po drugie… należy ubrać się dobrze do okazji, więc gdzie się dzisiaj wybierasz?- Patrzyłam prosto w jego dwu-kolorowe oczy, czułam jakby coś iskrzyło między nami. Vi: Ja… Ja idę na zakupy… Z Alexy’em- Dodałam najciszej jak mogłam. Coś jednak zmieniło się w jego oczach i odsunął się ode mnie. Usłyszał. Lys: Więc…- Chrząchnął- Pokaż, jakie masz ubrania i spróbujemy coś z tym zrobić.- Podszedł do mojej szafy i wybrał różne ciuchy. Lys: Przymierz to, zobaczmy, co z tego wyjdzie… Poczekam na korytarzu.- Położył rzeczy na łóżku i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wybrał różową koszulkę koszykarską, szorty w białą kratę, różowe legginsy i różowe baleriny z kokardką. Nie wiedziałam, że mam takie rzeczy w szafie, chyba były jeszcze z gimnazjum, jednak nadal pasowały. Vi: Lysander, możesz wejść.- Otworzyłam mu drzwi, a on wszedł do środka Lys: Wyglądasz rewelacyjnie. Powinnaś częściej się tak ubierać.- Lysio wyglądał na naprawdę zachwyconego.- Cóż w takim razie moje zadanie skończone… Do zobaczenia w szkole.- Odwrócił się, ale przystanął jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś. Lys: Powiedz mi… Co łączy ciebie i Alexy’ego?- Tym pytaniem całkowicie zbił mnie z tropu. O co mu chodzi, do jasnej Anielki?! Spojrzał mi ponownie w oczy i zaczął się niebezpiecznie przybliżać Vi: Ja… Nie jestem pewna… Ledwo go poznałam…- Nie miałam absolutnego pojęcia co mu powiedzieć. A może: Poznałam go dzisiaj, rozmawiałam z nim dwa razy, a czuję jakbym znała go wieczność i był moim przeznaczeniem? Bez sensu. Lys: A… czy jest coś między nami?- Kolejne trudne pytanie. Vi: Je… Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jednym z niewielu których mam. Lys: Rozumiem… Nie mam zamiaru się narzucać.- Wyglądał na smutnego, lecz nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać. Powinnam teraz podejść do niego złapać go za rękę, przytulić albo coś takiego, ale jak zwykle sterczę jak słup soli wpatrując się w podłogę. Vi: Muszę jeszcze się zjeść obiad zanim pójdę na zakupy, więc…- Czuję jakbym wbijała mu sztylet serce, powolutku je krojąc, ale ta sytuacja mnie przerosła, musiałam to zrobić. Lys: Rozumiem… to narka.- Odwrócił się i wyszedł. Usłyszałam jeszcze trzaśnięcie drzwi, po czym padłam na łóżko. Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam?! Spojrzałam na zegar była już 17:40. Zerwałam się i pobiegłam do łazienki żeby dokonać ostatecznych poprawek. Ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro i wybiegam z domu. Mam nadzieję że wybaczy mi spóźnienie, bo wiem że na pewno nie zdążę na czas. Wyciągam telefon z kieszeni 17:55. Ok, jestem już prawie na miejscu, może jednak uda mi się… ???: Ała, uważaj jak chodzisz! Vi: Prze... Przepraszam. Nie zauważyłam Cię. ???: Nieważne... Chwila, Viola to ty?!- Podniosłam wzrok. Przede mną stał wysoki chłopak o zielonych włosach i czarnych oczach. Vi: Tobias?! Niewierze! Co ty tutaj robisz? To: Mój tata dostał tutaj tymczasową pracę, więc będę tu przez jakiś miesiąc. Vi: Naprawdę się cieszę że Cię widzę. Wcale się nie zmieniłeś. To: Ty też nie Viola. Nawet ciuchy masz te same.- Wyglądał na zadowolonego. Vi: Co? Nie... zazwyczaj ubieram się inaczej, ale kolega mnie poprosił... To: Kolega? To dlatego tak szybko biegłaś? Vi: Cóż... tak.- Jakby spochmurniał po tych słowach. To: W takim razie, spotkamy się później. Mieszkam tuż przy Liceum Słodki Amoris. Vi: Ja tam się uczę! To: Naprawdę? Ja też mam tam chodzić! Vi: To zobaczymy się w szkole. Teraz naprawdę jestem spóźniona! To: Narazie!- Podszedł do mnie, przytulił, uśmiechnął się po raz ostatni i poszedł w swoją stronę. Tobias był moim przyjacielem w gimnazjum. Straciłam z nim kontakt zaraz po końcu szkoły, bo od tamtego czasu ciągle się przeprowadzał z powodu pracy ojca. W poprzedniej szkole byłam inna, często się śmiałam i ubierałam się kolorowo. Zazwyczaj byłam w centrum uwagi, a u mego boku był Tobias. Czemu się aż tak zmieniłam? Chyba dlatego że go wtedy straciłam, a bez niego nie umiałam być taka radosna. Moim najlepszymi przyjaciółmi stały się wówczas kartki i ołówki. Na swoich rysunkach uwieczniałam swoje uczucia. Tak rozmyślając doszłam w końcu do centrum handlowego. Alx: Hej Violka! Długo kazałaś na siebie czekać.- Mimo wszystko uśmiechał się na mój widok. On chyba nigdy się nie gniewa... Vi: Wybacz, spotkałam dawnego znajomego i trochę mi się przeciągnęło... Alx: Nie szkodzi, ale już sądziłem że nie przyjdziesz.- Objął mnie ramieniem i ruszyliśmy w stronę najbliższego sklepu.- Armina nie udało mi się wyciągnąć z domu, więc naprawdę się cieszę że przyszłaś. No dobra to zacznijmy od tego sklepu...- Przystanął odsunął się na krok i przyjrzał mi się badawczym wzrokiem od stóp do głów.- Wyglądasz super! Naprawdę! Czemu nie ubierasz się tak na co dzień? Vi: Teraz mam inny styl.- Odpowiedziałam cicho. Zaczęliśmy odwiedzać wszystkie sklepy po kolei. Po jakiś dwóch godzinach większość z nich była już zaliczona. Alexy kupił mi kilka sukienek, na szczęście w kolorach mi odpowiadających. Alx: Masz ochotę coś zjeść? Znam fajną knajpkę, to jakieś 5 minut stąd. Vi: Jasne, chodźmy.- Zaprowadził mnie do restauracji, gdzie dużo rozmawialiśmy, od dawna nie czułam się tak świetnie. Śmiałam się jak chyba nigdy dotąd. No nie licząc chwil spędzonych z Tobiasem. Rozeszliśmy się o 20, kiedy musiałam wracać do domu. Od razu weszłam do pokoju i położyłam się na łózko. To było dla mnie za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Zaczęłam wspominać nasze wspólne dni z Tobiasem. Kiedy tak rozmyślałam usłyszałam głos mojej mamy. Ma: Przykro mi, ale jest już za późno na wizyty. Do Violetty możesz przyjść jutro.- Co ona do jasnej Anielki robi?! Wybiegłam z pokoju i po raz kolejny tego dnia mnie zamurowało. W moich drzwiach stał Kastiel, a na mój widok, wykonał coś jakby półuśmiech. Kas: Hej Violka. Możemy pomówić na osobności?- Przy czym znacząco spojrzał na moją mamę. Vi: Mamo, możesz? To zajmie najwyżej 5 minut… Ma: Ale nie dłużej!- Po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic poszła do salonu. Kas: Już myślałem, że poszłaś spać, o „tak późnej porze”- Zaśmiał się, zaraz jednak spoważniał.- Ale nie przyszedłem tu po to żeby się z ciebie pośmiać. Vi: Więc o co chodzi? Kas: Z tego co wiem, znasz się na zwierzętach prawda? Vi: T… Tak… Ale co się stało? Kas: Chodzi o Demona… mojego psa. Dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego, przestał jeść…- Widać było, że naprawdę się o niego martwił. Pewnie czułabym się tak samo gdyby mój zwierzak, którego nie mam, zachorował. Vi: Przyprowadziłeś go ze sobą? Kas: Nie… Był zbyt słaby. Vi: Niestety, nie dam rady ci pomóc. Mój tata jest weterynarzem… Poproszę go aby jutro do ciebie poszedł. Kas: Dzięki Violka! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo ci dziękuję.- nigdy nie widziałam Kasa tak radosnego. Ale zaraz wrócił stary.- Tylko nie waż się zapomnieć!- Pogroził mi palcem, odwrócił się i wyszedł. Zamknęłam za nim drzwi i oparłam się o nie. To zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Poszłam szybko do taty i porozmawiałam z nim na temat psa Kastiela, zgodził się zajrzeć do niego po pracy. Wróciłam szybko do pokoju, położyłam się i od razu zasnęłam. Obudziłam się rano i postanowiłam ubrać się w niebieską koszulkę, czarne szorty, niebieskie tenisówki i naszyjnik z delfinem, który dostałam od Tobiasa. Spojrzałam na zegarek, była już 7:40! Dojście do szkoły zajmuje mi jakieś 15 minut czasem więcej. Wzięłam Tosta w rękę i ruszyłam do szkoły. Zajrzałam jeszcze szybko do klubu ogrodników, zostawić moją teczkę z rysunkami, gdy nagle kogoś usłyszałam. ???: Czyli to tu ciągle przesiadujesz?- Odwróciłam się, a przede mną stał Tobias, uśmiechając się promiennie- Ten gospodarz… Nazywał się chyba Nataniel… powiedział mi, że będę mógł cię tu znaleźć… i miał rację. Vi: Tak… często tu jestem… Może lepiej chodźmy już do szkoły? To: Masz rację, głupio by było spóźnić się na pierwszą lekcję.- Zaczął robić głupie miny, strasznie mnie rozśmieszając. Znów czułam się szczęśliwa jak dawniej. Objął mnie ramieniem i ruszyliśmy i ruszyliśmy do Sali A, gdzie byli już prawie wszyscy. Brakowało Alexy’a, Armina i Lysandra. Usiadłam oczywiście z Tobiasem. To: Nie wierze! Nadal masz ten naszyjnik? Vi: Oczywiście. To przecież świetny naszyjnik, a ty masz swój? To: Głupio mi było nosić go na szyi…- Złapał się za nogawkę i podciągnął ją.- Więc noszą ją tutaj! Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, dobrze znów mieć przyjaciela. Po chwili do klasy wszedł Lysander i zobaczywszy mnie z Tobiasem, przystanął ze zdziwienia. Panował się jednak szybko i usiadł koło Klementyny. Alexy z Arminem wkroczyli tuż przed nauczycielem, więc wymieniliśmy się tylko uśmiechami. Lekcja minęła dość szybko i spokojnie. Na przerwie Tobias został otoczony przez chyba wszystkich, a dziewczyny wpatrywały się w niego jak w obrazek. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez uwag dziewczyn o moim stroju. Roz: Violka, wyglądasz super… A tak a propos Lysio nadał się do pomocy? Vi: Tak… Nadał się, ale jak sądzę z tobą poszło by mi szybciej… Roz: Przepraszam, ale Leo zabrał mnie do restauracji, jak miałam mu odmówić?! Su: Violka! Wyglądasz jakbyś wylała na swoje ubrania tęczę!* Vi: E… Dzięki… Chyba… Su: A przedstawisz mi swojego pięknego kolegę? Vi: Okej… Su to Tobias, Tobias to Su. To: Miło mi. Alx: Więc to przez niego się wczoraj spóźniłaś, coo? Vi: Tak, Alexy, to wszystko przez niego. Proszę poznaj mojego przyjaciela z gimnazjum, Tobiasa. Alx: Siemanko! Więc witamy cię w naszej szkole.– Podali sobie rękę.- Ja również jestem tutaj od niedawna. Vi: W sumie to od wczoraj. Alx: Serio?! Tylko tyle minęło? A czuję się jakbym był tu od zawsze! To: Poznałeś już wszystkich? Alx: Ta szkoła ma wiele zakamarków, nigdy nic nie wiadomo.- Uśmiechnął się szeroko. To: Viola, to może mogłabyś nas oprowadzić? Alx: Tak, to świetny pomysł! Vi: Jeśli bardzo chcecie… Alx/To: Bardzo chcemy! Vi: No skoro tak… To zapraszam na wycieczkę po szkole Słodki Amors!- Chłopcy zaczęli się śmiać, a ja zaraz do nich dołączyłam. Alexy szedł po mojej prawej, a Tobias po lewej. Dużo żartowali, naprawdę dobrze się dogadywali. Po kolei pokazywałam im różne pomieszczenia i pokrótce je opisywałam. Kiedy przechodziliśmy przez korytarz główny, Kastiel podszedł do nas. Kas: Pytałaś? Vi: Tak, przyjdzie dziś po południu.- Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Kas: Ok. Dzięki.- Odszedł szybkim krokiem w swoją stronę. Alx: O co chodziło? Vi: O jego psa.- Więcej nie chciałam mówić, a i oni nie dopytywali. W Sali gimnastycznej nadzialiśmy się na Lysandra. Zapisywał coś w notatniku i pewnie by nas nie zauważył, gdyby nie Alexy… Alx: Hej! Lysander!- Krzyczał, machając ręki, żeby zwrócić na sobie jego uwagę.- Mamy następnego nowego! Może byś się tak przywitał?- Lysander dopiero teraz spojrzał na nas z beznamiętną miną. Lys: Wiem. Widziałem.- Chciał szybko nas opuścić, jednak jego maniery, zabraniały mu. Podszedł do Tobiasa z wyraźną niechęcią i uścisnął mu dłoń.- Lysander. To: Tobias. Miło mi poznać. Lys: Cała przyjemność po twojej stronie.- Rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie.- Wybaczcie, ale mam pomysł na nową piosenkę i chcę ją zapisać, zanim zapomnę.- Szybko wyszedł z sali kierując się do szkoły. Spojrzałam na miejsce gdzie siedział. No tak, ten zapominalski Lysander zapomniał notatnika! Vi: Chłopaki, idźcie do ogrodu, zaraz do was dołączę jak tylko oddam Lysandrowi zeszyt. Alx: Tak jest pani kapitan!- Zasalutował z wielkim uśmiechem i ramię w ramię z Tobiasem ruszyli na drugi koniec dziedzińca. Podniosłam notatnik Lysia. Wiem że nie powinnam, jednak otworzyłam go na ostatnim wpisie i zaczęłam czytać: „I nie obchodzi ją świat między nami, Świat który łączył marzenia i plany. Byłem głupi, nie mam nastroju, Bo dziś siedzę sam w tym pustym pokoju. Mam tego dość, problemy też w szkole, Telefon, króliki i buty, wychodzę. To trudne, to smutne, proszę nie teraz, Zrób jeden krok, podejmij decyzję, I przestań w końcu, proszę, wybierać. Ja dobrze wiem jak jest, i wiem że ty też wiesz Dlatego przestań grać i powiedź w końcu ???: Czego chcesz*- Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, za mną stał Lysander.- Nie ładnie tak czytać coś co nie należy do ciebie. Vi: Prze… Przeprasza… Ja… Ja tylko… Nie chciałam… Lys: Przestań.- Unikał mojego wzroku.- A gdzie twoi koledzy? Vi: Poszli do ogrodu. A ja chciałam oddać ci twój notatnik. Lys: Widziałem ich…- Zabrał swój zeszyt z moich rąk.- Więc teraz możesz już do nich wracać.- W końcu na mnie spojrzał, poczułam jakby coś we mnie pękło. Coś co mnie ciągle powstrzymywało przed byciem sobą. Bariera, zwana przez ludzkość, nieśmiałością. Czułam że to moja chwila, nie myślałam, tylko wstałam i podeszłam do Lysia wtulając się w jego tors. Poczułam jak mnie obejmuje, chciałam żeby to trwało wieczność. ???: Violka! Violka, gdzie jesteś?!- Ktoś krzyczał na dziedzińcu. Przez okno spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i spostrzegłam Alexego, Tobiasa i Armina, który trzymał coś w ręce. Rozglądali się wkoło, pewnie zaraz przyjdzie im na myśl zajrzeć tutaj. Lysander też ich zauważył i bez słowa odsunął się na krok. Lys: Czas na ciebie. Vi: Najwidoczniej… Chcę… To znaczy się… To tylko kumple… Więc…- Paplałam, nie wiedząc nawet co chce powiedzieć. Lys: Niedługo nie będziesz musiała zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią. Vi: Co? Dlaczego? Jaką odpowiedzią?- Miałam mętlik w głowie. O czym on mówił? Lys: Widziałem ich w ogrodzie… Zresztą sami powinni ci powiedzieć. Vi: Ale co powiedzieć?- Co on miał na myśli?! Alx: Violka! Tutaj jesteś! *fragmenty utworu „Czego Chcesz”, autor: B.R.O. Vi: No jestem tutaj… Coś się stało? Alx: Mam dla ciebie cztery świetne wiadomości! Vi: Zamieniam się w słuch.- Kątem oka widziałam jak Lysander chowa notatnik do plecaka i wychodzi. Alx: Pierwsza…. Dalsze lekcje są dzisiaj odwołane! Vi: To super. Jaka jest druga wiadomość? Alx: Hm… To w sumie propozycja. Razem z Tobiasem chcemy zabrać cię na shopping!- Uśmiechnął się szeroko.- To jak? Idziesz? Vi: Chyba nie mam wyjścia. Alx: Owszem nie masz.- Do Sali wszedł Tobias, pokazał mi żebym była cicho.- Trzecia to, to że Armin znalazł kredki o które prosiłaś! Vi: To jaka jest czwarta wiadomość?- Obserwowałam jak Tobias po cichu zbliża się do Alexego. Alx: No więc… Dostałem wczoraj kieszonkowe, więc możesz liczyć, że będę sponsorem.- Podskoczył ze szczęścia, cofając się o krok, jednocześnie wpadając na Tobiasa, przez co obaj wylądowali na ziemi. Podbiegłam do nich, śmiejąc się pod nosem, żeby im pomóc, ale oni zamiast wstać pociągnęli mnie tak, że wylądowałam na nich. Śmialiśmy się dobre 5 minut, pierwszy odezwał się Tobias. To: Ale wiecie… Moglibyście ze mnie zejść? Trochę ciężcy jesteście.- Chichocząc pod nosem podniosłam się, a za mną Alexy i Tobias. Vi: To o której idziemy do sklepu? Alx: Oczywiście że teraz! Nie ma czasu do stracenia.- Złapali mnie z dwóch stron, idąc tak szybko że prawie ciągnęli mnie za sobą. Alexy dużo opowiadał o sklepach i kazał mi przymierzyć z 50 sukienek, za każdym razem mówiąc z poważną miną: „ Ja płacę, ja żądam”, po czym wciskał mi kolejne sukienki. Chłopcy też nie próżnowali, przymierzali tyle, co ja, a nawet więcej. W jednym sklepie zobaczyłam piękne srebrne bransoletki i pokazał je chłopakom. Alx: Hm… Mam pewien pomysł. Poczekajcie na mnie przed sklepem.- Wziął trzy bransoletki i ruszył do kas. My zgodnie z jego prośbą usiedliśmy na ławce, kawałek od wejścia. To: Więc… Co sądzisz o Alexym? Vi: Co o nim sądzę? Hm… Jest miły, ma duże poczucie humoru… Jest bardzo sympatyczny, jak ty. Pasujecie do siebie jak dwie krople wody. Dwie zwariowane krople. To: Też tak sądzę.- Uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie i zapatrzył w ścianę. Pomyślałam znów o tym co mówił mi Lysander, postanowiłam trochę wypytać Tobiasa. Szturchnęłam go w ramię, żeby powrócił do rzeczywistości. To: Co jest?- Nagle miałam pustkę w głowie. Co ja miałam powiedzieć? Byłoby łatwiej myśleć gdyby nie patrzył na mnie tak wyczekująco! Wiem! Ale jak ja mam go o to spytać? Vi: Bo wiesz… Lysio… To jest Lysander… Mówił mi że… Widział ogród w was… To znaczy was w ogrodzie… Podobno to ważne… No powiedz coś… To: Widział nas w ogrodzie?- Tobias zrobił wielkie oczy, a potem schował twarz w rękach.- Tam przecież nikogo nie było… Co ci powiedział?- Byłam zaskoczona jego zachowaniem. Vi: Powiedział mi tylko… że was widział.- Wtedy ze sklepu z wielkim uśmiechem wyszedł Alexy trzymając trzy torby. Rozglądał się za nami i kiedy znalazł zaczął iść ku nam. Z każdym krokiem jego mina coraz bardziej rzedła. Stanął przed nami patrząc to na mnie to na Tobiasa. Alx: Co się stało? To: Lysander nas widział.- Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Alexego.- W ogrodzie. Alx: Czy… Czy ona już wie?- Ale co mam wiedzieć?! To: Nie… Pan Wiktorianin zostawił to nam.- Zaraz coś mnie trafi. Czemu oni mają przede mną tyle tajemnic? Alx: Eh… Porzućmy na razie ten temat. Mam coś… Na pamiątkę.- Sięgnął do torby i wyjął te trzy bransoletki które mu pokazywałam. Rozdał po jednej.- Na znak wiecznej, niezniszczalnej przyjaźni.- To było naprawdę słodkie. Tobias uśmiechnął się słabo, jednak wyraźnie był w lepszym nastroju niż przed chwilą. Alx: Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Zacznę od ciebie Violka.- Ponownie włożył rękę do torby i wyjął cudną biało-różową sukienkę. http://img.szafa.pl/ubrania/1/014358145/1364153901/zwiewna-mini-sukienka-z-koronka-bialo-rozowa.jpg Vi: Alexy… Ona jest wspaniała! Naprawdę nie wiem jak ci dziękować!- Rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Alx: Idź do łazienki i natychmiast ją załóż! Vi: Ok, ale najpierw chce zobaczyć co masz dla Tobiasa. Alx: Oh, jasne.- Sięgnął znów do torby i wyjął czarną koszulę. Trudno mi jest ją opisać, miała po prostu coś w sobie. Tobias uśmiechnął się pięknie. To: Dzięki! To naprawdę extra koszula! Założyć? Alx: Jeszcze się pytasz?! To: Ha ha! Skoro nalegasz…- Poszliśmy w stronę toalet. Po 5 minutach przeglądałam się w lustrze w nowej sukience, była naprawdę cudna i pasowała na mnie idealnie. Znów przypomniały mi się słowa Lysandra. Muszę w końcu dowiedzieć się o co chodzi! Wyszłam z łazienki, kierując się w stronę rozmawiających Alexego i Tobiasa. Vi: I jak?- Zrobiłam delikatnie piruet. Alx/To: Genialnie!- Uśmiechali się jednakowo. Vi: Więc skoro mamy to za sobą… Co się stało dzisiaj w ogrodzie? Alx: Eh… Nie odpuścisz co? Vi: Proszę… Chce wiedzieć.- Patrzyłam na nich błagalnie. Alexy spojrzał na Tobiasa, który kiwnął tylko smutno głową. Naprawdę pasowała mu ta koszula. Alx: Ok., wygrałaś. Powiemy ci, ale nie tutaj… Może chodźmy do tej knajpy co wczoraj. Vi: Dobrze…- Poszliśmy więc do tej restauracji. Tobias przez całą drogę wyglądał na załamanego. Usiedliśmy przy stoliku i zamówiliśmy jedzenie. Kiedy kelnerka odeszła, spojrzałam na chłopców wyczekująco. Alx: Jak sądzę to mi przypadnie opowiedzenie tej historii… Na początku musisz wiedzieć że… Jestem gejem.- Zamurowało mnie. Ale jak to? I czemu to jest tak ważne dla historii? W mojej głowie pojawiły się podejrzane obrazki. Było aż tak widoczne to, że się zacięłam, że Alexy machał mi rękami przed twarzą, żebym się ocknęła.- Żyjesz? Vi: Tak… Przepraszam ale to dla mnie lekki szok. To: W takim razie lepiej siedź… Bo ja też jestem… Homo.- Tutaj nie było u mnie wielkiego zdziwienia. Podejrzewałam to już od dawna. Vi: Wiedziałam.- Teraz to Tobias zrobił wielkie oczy. Zaciął się. Alexy potrząsnął nim i dopiero to podziałało. To: Ale… Ale jak to? Vi: W sumie to bardziej podejrzewałam… Na przykład to że nie miałeś dziewczyny i oglądałeś się za chłopakami.- Alexy wybuchnął śmiechem, jednocześnie opluwając wszystko colą, którą pił. Alx: Więc skoro już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy.-Nadal chichotał pod nosem.- To możemy wrócić do historii… Poznaliśmy się jakiś miesiąc temu w Internecie, na pewnej stronie. Dużo rozmawialiśmy, ale nie mieliśmy jak się spotkać. Wyobraź sobie jak bardzo się ucieszyłem, gdy go dzisiaj zobaczyłem, jednak żeby nikt się nie dowiedział, udawaliśmy że się nie znamy. Kiedy poszliśmy do ogrodu, mogliśmy w końcu wyrazić naszą radość. Przytulaliśmy się… I dostałem nawet buziaka.- Na chwilę uśmiechnął się, zaraz jednak spoważniał.- Obiecaliśmy sobie że nikt się nie dowie… Nikogo tam nie było… Vi: Możecie być spokojni, ja nikomu nie powiem. Alx: To wiemy… Ale czy Lysander nikomu nie powie?- Tobias złapał za rękę Alexego i ścisnął ją. Musze się jeszcze do tego przyzwyczaić. Vi: Jestem pewna że nie powie nikomu. Nawet mi nie chciał powiedzieć. To: Ale… Czy mogłabyś się upewnić?- Patrzyłam to na jednego, to na drugiego. Vi: Czyli chcecie… Żebym umówiła się z Lysandrem i pogadała z nim o waszej sprawie?- Jednocześnie przytaknęli z dziwnymi uśmiechami. Alx: Ale wiesz… To już bardziej chodzi o tą pierwszą część niż o drugą.- Spojrzałam na nich podejrzliwie. Vi: Co wy kombinujecie? To: Jestem tu dopiero jeden dzień, nawet niecały i widzę jak na niego patrzysz. Wyciągaj telefon i napisz do niego! Vi: Ale… co mam napisać? To: Bądź spontaniczna! Vi: Eh… Ok., spróbuję.- Szybko napisałam wiadomość. Po chwili doszło do mnie to co zrobiłam. Odpowiedź nadeszła błyskawicznie. Uśmiechnęłam się.- Zgodził się.- Chłopcy wyszczerzyli zęby. Alx: Nam zawsze trzeba wierzyć… A co napisałaś? Vi: Napisałam że…- Kelnerka podała nam w końcu jedzenie i odeszła szybkim krokiem. Czy ja jej skąś nie znam? To: To co napisałaś? Vi: Że potrzebuję pomocy… W wyborze ubrań. To: A o której ma wpaść?- Spojrzałam na wiadomość. Vi: O 16. Alx: Wiesz… Powinnaś się pośpieszyć bo jest już 15:30. Vi: Co?!- Wstałam z krzesła, pocałowałam chłopaków w policzki i praktycznie wybiegłam stamtąd. Może pojadę autobusem? Do domu dotarłam po jakiś 10 minutach. Rodziców nie ma co dość ułatwia sprawę. Szybko uczesałam się i założyłam czarne baleriny. Postanowiłam zostać w sukience od Alexa. Usiadłam na kanapie czekając aż zjawi się Lysio. Tak właściwie, to co zamierzam zrobić? Nie mam żadnego pomysłu, więc będę improwizować. Muszę sobie przyznać, że nie najlepiej mi to wychodzi. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Natychmiast poderwałam się z miejsca i ruszyłam do wejścia. Otworzyłam drzwi i tak jak wczoraj ujrzałam w nich Lysandra. Vi: Proszę, wejdź.- Zamknęłam za nim drzwi i poprowadziłam do mojego pokoju. Podszedł od razu do mojej szafy. No tak, w końcu o to go prosiłam. Co mówił Tobias? Bądź spontaniczna. Jakby to było takie łatwe. Lys: Więc, jaka okazja? Vi: Co?- Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia i nie rozumiałam, o co mu chodziło. Lys: Ostatnio kiedy mnie potrzebowałaś szłaś na zakupy z Alexym. Dlatego pytam, gdzie teraz idziesz.- Patrzyłam w jego dwu-kolorowe oczy. Kłamać czy mówić prawdę? Vi: Ni… Nigdzie nie idę.- Lysander uśmiechnął się delikatnie i usiadł obok mnie na łóżku. Lys: Więc… Po co mnie wezwałaś?- Patrzyłam się w podłogę, gdy poczułam jak palcami podnosi mi brodę. Teraz patrzyłam mu w oczy. Vi: Ch… Chciałam cię po prostu spotkać.- Widziałam w jego oczach, które przybliżały się do mnie coraz bardziej. Czuję, że to jest to czego pragnę, spełnienie wszystkich marzeń. Byliśmy od siebie kilka centymetrów, było tak blisko. ???: Violetto?! Odskoczyliśmy od siebie. W drzwiach stała moja mama. Vi: M… Mamo, kiedy wróciłaś? Ma: Przed chwilą.- Spojrzała groźnie na Lysandra.- Nie sądzisz, że trochę późno na odwiedziny? Jutro macie szkołę. Lys: Ma pani absolutną rację. Natychmiast więc opuszczę państwa dom.- Nabazgrał coś szybko na kartce i wyszedł. Mama popatrzyła na mnie uważnie, ale po chwili też wyszła. Aż boję się, co ona sobie wyobraziła. Położyłam się na łóżku i delikatnie rozwinęłam kartkę, na której było napisane: „Jutro, o 16 u mnie. Wymyśl jakąś wymówkę. Czekam na SMS-a z odpowiedzią ;)” Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i natychmiast zgodziłam się na spotkanie. Byłam taka szczęśliwa, że postanowiłam do kogoś zadzwonić. Padło na Tobiasa. To: Halo? Vi: Hej Tobias, masz chwilkę? To: Violka? O co chodzi?- Usłyszałam też kogoś innego. ???: Tobias, wracaj do mnie! Vi: Chciałam pogadać… Ale słyszę, że jesteś zajęty.- Parsknęłam śmiechem, jednak w głosie Tobiasa nie było miejsca na żarty. To: Tej rozmowy nie było, a ty nic nie słyszałaś, jasne? Vi: Oczywiście, a teraz nie będę wam przeszkadzać… ???: Tobias! Ile mam czekać?! Vi: To na razie Tobias… I Alexy. To: Skąd ty…? Vi: Głośnomówiący.- Rozłączyłam się. Znów zapanowała cisza, zakłócana tylko odgłosem mamy krzątającej się po kuchni. W czasie rozmowy dostałam SMS-a od Rozy. Treść była krótka: „Zadzwoń”. Zdziwiło mnie to, postanowiłam od razu się do niej zgłosić. Vi: Witaj Rozalio… Co się stało? Roz: Właśnie dzwoniła do mnie Peggy. Potwierdziła, że nauczyciele zgodzili się na bal halloweenowy! Vi: To świetnie! Roz: I mam do ciebie taką malutka prośbę… Vi: Niech zgadnę. Czy uszyłabym tobie strój? Roz: Tak! To znaczy jakbyś była tak miła… Vi: Oczywiście możesz na mnie liczyć Roz: Świetnie! Wpadnę jutro po południu! Mam już głowę pełną pomysłów na kostium dla mnie i dla ciebie… Vi: Ale chodzi o to że… Mam już plany na jutrzejszy dzień. Roz: Violka? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?- W jej głosie było słychać ciekawość.- Jutro masz mi wszystko opowiedzieć! Ale wracając do sprawy… pasuje ci pojutrze? W piątek? Vi: Tak, pasuje… Roz: To wspaniale! Dzisiaj Leo zabiera mnie na kolację! Od kiedy Su nas pogodziła zrobił się taki romantyczny! Pa kochanieńka! Vi: Pa.- Rozłączyłam się i odprężyłam. Ciekawe, jaki strój dla mnie wymyśli. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie przesadzi z długością kostiumu, a raczej z krótkością. Wyobrażam siebie w różnych kostiumach, które widziałam w Internecie, ale żaden jakoś mi nie pasował. Pewnie Roza będzie miała lepsze pomysły. Porzuciłam te myśli i w wyobraźni stanął przede mną Lysander. Już nie mogę doczekać się tego spotkania. Z tą myślą nawet nie wiem kiedy, zasnęłam. Obudził mnie rano budzik, kiedy spojrzałam w tamtą stronę zauważyłam, że była przyczepiona do niego kartka. Wzięłam ją w ręce i przeczytałam: „Musieliśmy wyjechać w sprawach służbowych. Wracamy jutro popołudniu. Żadnych chłopców! Mama”. To żart? W jakich sprawach służbowych mógł wyjechać weterynarz? Zresztą nieważne, nic mi teraz nie stoi na przeszkodzie spotkania z Lysandrem. Przez cały poranek myślałam tylko o nim, wszystko robiłam automatycznie. Spakowałam się, nawet nie wiem czy czegoś nie zapomniałam. Wciąż z głową w chmurach ruszyłam do szkoły. ???: Violka! Halo Violka, wracaj na ziemię!- Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam biegnącą w moją stronę Melanię. Vi: Witaj Melanio, coś się stało? Mel: Słyszałaś już że szkoła organizuje bal halloweenowy? Vi: Tak, wczoraj się dowiedziałam. Mel: Sądzę, że to genialny pomysł! Wyobrażam już sobie te wszystkie dekoracje, kostiumy…- Tu następuje długi monolog, jak będzie przygotowywać imprezę, bo jako przewodnicząca bierze w tym udział.- Violetto… Violka, słuchasz mnie? Vi: Co? Tak, tak słucham.- Zobaczyłam Rozalię, która właśnie wchodziła do szkoły.- Wybacz Melanio, ale muszę z kimś pomówić. Zobaczymy się później!- Pobiegłam do szkoły, jednak na korytarzu nie spotkałam nikogo, postanowiłam zajrzeć do Sali A. Ir: Hej Violka, widziałaś może gdzieś Armina?- A po co jej to wiedzieć? Vi: Nie, dopiero przyszłam i jeszcze nikogo nie udało mi się spotkać.- Usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, chciałam się odsunąć, jednak „ktoś” wpadł na mnie z impetem, przez co wylądowałam na podłodze.- Ała! Uważaj trochę! ???: Sorka, nie zauważyłem cię.- Chłopak o czarnych włosach podał mi dłoń i pomógł wstać. Vi: Następnym razem bardziej uważaj.- Uśmiechnęłam się leciutko. Ar: Oczywiście.- Uśmiechnął się również tylko że bardzo szeroko, teraz jeszcze bardziej przypominał mi brata. Ir: Ekhem…- Irys głośno odrząknęła przypominając o swojej obecności. Zignorowałam ją. Vi: Armin… Widziałeś Rozę lub Lysandra? Ar: Lysander? Który to? Vi: To ten z białymi włosami i dwukolorowymi oczami.- Armin złapał się za podbródek i zaczął go pocierać. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie. Ar: Nie… Nie widziałem go dzisiaj. Roza to ta z białymi włosami, tak? Hm… Mijałem ją, wchodziła do klasy B. Vi: Dzięki ci Armin. A właśnie! Irys cię szukała.-Armin spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem, a ona przybrała na twarzy kolor swoich włosów. Ar: O co chodzi? Ir: Cóż… No wiesz… Chodzi o to że…- Patrzyłam na tą scenę z rozbawieniem. Wypowiedziałam o wiele więcej słów niż gadatliwa zazwyczaj Irys. Jednak nie było mi dane nacieszyć się tym widokiem, musiałam poszukać Rozy. Wyszłam po cichu z sali, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W myślach życzyłam Irys szczęścia. Ruszyłam przed siebie, jednak zaraz zatrzymała mnie Su. Su: Co sądzisz o zbliżającym się balu halloweenowym?- Zawsze gdy coś się dzieje musi wypytać każdego, co ma do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Zawsze. Vi: Sądzę że to może być coś ciekawego. Su: Masz już jakiś pomysł na kostium? Vi: Jeszcze nie.- Chciałam jak najszybciej skończyć ta rozmowę. Su: A. Ja też nie. Nie powiem jej że mam świetny pomysł. B. Powiem prawdę. Mam fantastyczny pomysł na kostium!- Nie wytrzymałam i strzeliłam facepalma. Vi: Su… Znów myślisz na głos. Su: Ups…- Szybko ulotniła się na dziedziniec. Cóż, przynajmniej mam ją z głowy. Gdzie ja to szłam…? A racja! Sala B. Ruszyłam znów szybkim krokiem. Na szczęście nikt mnie już nie zaczepiał. Weszłam do klasy i zobaczyłam rozmawiających Nataniela i Lysandra. Nie zauważyli mojej obecności. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, ani śladu Rozy. Postanowiłam wycofać się, ale wtedy zobaczyli że nie są sami. Lys: Violka poczekaj… Mam pewną sprawę do ciebie. Vi: O… O co chodzi?- Mimowolnie spojrzałam na Nataniela, który wyglądał jakby nie zamierzał wyjść. Lysander także na niego spojrzał, w końcu chyba zrozumiał. Nat: Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że Melania potrzebowała mojej pomocy w organizacji balu, to na razie!- Przechodząc obok mnie, rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie i wyszedł na korytarz. Zostaliśmy sami. Lys: Chodź ze mną.- Chwycił mnie za rękę i zaciągnął za sobą do piwnicy. Po drodze nie widziałam nikogo. Dziwnie bym się czuła gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył. Vi: O co chodzi?- Ponowiłam pytanie, jednak nadal pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Posadził mnie na krześle, a sam zajął miejsce naprzeciwko mnie. Podał mi swój notatnik. Lys: Napisałem coś dla ciebie.- Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i popatrzył mi w oczy. Zaczął śpiewać She takes my breath away, She’s got me calling everyday I can’t seem to get enough, Could this be love? Staying up ‘till late at night Watching the stars burst into light Watch moves all the time And we can’t get enough I’d jump out of a plane, Write your name in the sky You’re shaking my life up Could this be love? I’m feeling drifting up On the ceiling with your touch Could this be love, love, love? ‘Cause when we kiss My heart drops like a bomb I’m in pieces when you’re gone Could this be love? Sat in bed, we’re on the phone Her voice is sweet, she doesn’t know Could stay awake for all night long, Could this be love? Walk together through the night The sky is clear, the stars are bright I kiss her lips and hold her tight Is there enough? Let’s take a chance on this time To be the best of our lives I think you already know Chyba zaraz zwariuję. On naprawdę kierował tą piosenkę do mnie? Czuję że się rozpływam, to jest jak sen. Zabrał mi notatnik i położył na stoliku obok. Złapał mnie delikatnie za ręce i wpatrywał się w moje oczy, a ja w jego. Lys: Chyba… się w tobie zakochałem.- Cichutko powiedział nie przestając wpatrywać się w moje oczy. Nagle usłyszałam hałas przewalanych pudeł. Podskoczyłam przestraszona, spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i ujrzał dwie ciemne sylwetki. ???: Ała, mówiłem żebyś uważał! Tłumaczenie piosenki :D Zapiera dech w piersiach , Dzwoni codziennie I to wydaje się niewystarczające Czy to jest miłość ? Zostaje do późnej nocy Oglądając gwiazdy rozrywane w świetle Oglądając filmy cały czas To nie jest wystarczające Chciałbym zaskoczyć ze swej planety Napisać twoje imię na niebie Jesteś drżeniem mego życia Cz to jest miłość ? Czuje się jak bym dryfował do góry Prze twój dotyk dotykam sufitu Czy to jest miłość ,miłość ,miłość ? Bo kiedy się całujemy Moje serce spada jak bomba Jestem w kawałkach kiedy odchodzisz Czy to jest miłość ? Siedziałem na łóżku ,kiedy rozmawialiśmy przez telefon Jej głos jest słodki , ale ona o tym nie wie Starając się zasnąć całą noc Czy to jest miłość ? Iść razem poprzez noc Kiedy niebo jest czyste i gwiazdy są jasne Całuje jej usta i trzymam ją mocno Czy to wystarczy ? Spróbujmy tym razem To może byś szansa naszego życia Myślę , że już wiesz Zakochałam się w tej piosence <3 ???: A!- Wyciągnęłam telefon i poświęciłam w tamtą stronę. Ujrzałam Rozę i Tobiasa, którzy nadal próbowali chować się za pudłami. Vi: Co wy tu robicie?- Spojrzeli na mnie jednocześnie. Wyglądali na zawiedzionych, że odkryłam ich kryjówkę. Roz: Eh…- Popchnęła lekko Tobiasa, jednak on stracił równowagę i wylądował na podłodze.- To twoja wina że nas zobaczyła! Nie trzeba się było wychylać!- Zwróciła się z powrotem do mnie.- Chcieliśmy się upewnić, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Vi: J… Jakim planem? Niech ktoś mi wyjaśni o co chodzi!- Spojrzałam z wyrzutem na Lysandra. Podniósł szybko ręce. Lys: Ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem. Znaczy… Poprosiłem ich żeby nie wpuszczali nikogo do piwnicy. Ich też miało nie być. Roz: No ale musieliśmy się dowiedzieć co planuje! Nie umiem pomagać ludziom, jeśli wszystkiego nie wiem… Vi: Eh… Mam nadzieje że po południu nie będzie takich niespodzianek. ???: Po południu?- Rozejrzałam się wokół. Czemu tu musi być tak ciemno?! Vi: Kto to powiedział?!- Zaczynałam tracić kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Ręce trzęsły mi się. W pole mojej widoczności wszedł Alexy.- Kto tu jeszcze jest? Alx: Nikt… Chyba. Vi: Poddaje się. Wszyscy wypad. Sio mi stąd!- Straciłam nad sobą kontrolę. Teraz trzęsłam się cała. Patrzyłam na wszystkich najgorszym spojrzeniem na jakie było mnie stać. Po kolei ulatniali się z piwnicy, aż zostałam tylko z Lysandrem. Powoli emocje ulatniały się ze mnie. Usiadłam na podłodze i schował twarz w dłoniach. Lys: Przepraszam cie za nich… Wszystko dobrze? Vi: T… Tak, muszę tylko chwilkę odetchnąć.- Przez palce widziałam jak siada naprzeciwko mnie. Chwilę siedzieliśmy w całkowitej ciszy, którą przerwał dzwonek. Prawie zapomniałam że jesteśmy w szkole. Lys: Idziemy? Vi: Idź. Ja… Ja muszę… Potrzebuję jeszcze trochę czasu.- Podniósł się z ziemi, jednak widocznie jeszcze się wahał. Lys: Na pewno chcesz zostać sama? Vi: Tak. Nic mi się nie stanie.- Uśmiechnęłam się blado. Lysio odwzajemnił uśmiech, a po chwili usłyszałam dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Odprężyłam się. Wróć. Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi?! Te drzwi można otworzyć przecież tylko od zewnątrz, no chyba że ma się klucz. Ale oczywiście ja nie posiadam takie klucza.- Super. Zostałam zamknięta na 45 minut w małym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Na dodatek zaczęłam gadać do siebie. To podobno pierwszy krok do szaleństwa. ???: A raczej do głupoty. Radzę ci uważaj, bo będziemy mieli drugą Su. Vi: Kto tu jest?- Nagle znikąd zmaterializował się przede mną Kastiel. Tylko jego tu brakowało. Kas: Zastanawiałem się, czemu wszyscy wchodzili do piwnicy. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić.- Detektyw się znalazł.- W sumie nieźle się naśmiałem przy finale.- Uśmiechnął się w ten swój cyniczny sposób. Nigdy za nim nie przepadałam, ale cóż, kolega z klasy. Vi: A jak tam czuję się twój pies? Kas: Dużo lepiej. Dzięki że to załatwiłaś. Vi: Nie ma sprawy… Umiesz otworzyć te drzwi. Kas: Pff… To banalnie łatwe.- Podszedł do drzwi i zaczął coś majstrować przy klamce. Kilka razy kopnął w drzwi i przeklinał, ale w końcu wyjście stało otworem.- Panie przodem.- Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i ruszyłam przed siebie. Vi: Wybierasz się na lekcje? Kas: Nie… Tobie też radze nie iść, teraz matma.- Odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę dziedzińca Vi: Poczekaj! Idę z tobą.- Dogoniłam go szybko i zrównałam krok.- Więc… Gdzie idziemy? Kas: Hm… To będzie taka mała niespodzianka. Za pomoc, no wiesz, nie lubię być dłużny ludziom.- Przyśpieszył kroku. Praktycznie biegłam u jego boku. Ale w sumie nie przeszkadzało mi to, ciekawość zżerała mnie od środka. Biegliśmy ulicami, coraz dalej od szkoły. Nagle zatrzymał się przy jakimś starym i wysokim budynku. Kas: Jesteśmy na miejscu. Vi: Co jest w środku?- Zaczęłam odczuwać strach. Kas: Zobaczysz.- Znów uśmiechnął się w ten swój kpiący sposób. Ruszył do wejścia budynku, a ja chcąc, nie chcąc poszłam za nim. Nie wiedziałam nawet jak wrócić powrotem do szkoły. Weszłam przez drzwi za którymi przed chwilą zniknął Kastiel. Znalazłam się w obszernym pomieszczeniu. Stały tu dwie kanapy z wystającymi sprężynami, zajęte przez nieznanych mi chłopaków. Było tu jeszcze kilka stolików, a na każdym kilka butelek ze złotym płynem. Oczami szukałam czerwono włosego. Zauważyłam go na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, rozmawiał z jakiś chłopakiem. Miał czarne, sterczące włosy. Wyglądał na jakieś 17 lat i był dość wysoki. Nawet niezły z niego przystojniak. Wróć! Violka, chłopak twoich marzeń wyznał ci dzisiaj miłość, a ty będziesz za innymi będziesz się oglądała? Opanuj się. Kas: Violka! Podejdź tu!- Żeby do niego podejść musiałam przejść przez sam środek Sali. Czułam że wszyscy wpatrują się we mnie. W końcu stałam przy Kastielu i mogłam przyjrzeć się nieznajomemu.- Violka, a więc to tutaj spędzam większość czasu, gdy nie ma mnie w szkole. Ale nie o tym. Poznaj proszę to mój kolega Riley. Vi: Mi… Miło mi cię poznać.- Uśmiechnęłam się najładniej jak potrafiłam. Ri: Mi również.- Odwzajemnił uśmiech i uścisnął mi dłoń. Kas: Taa… A więc jak mówiłem, to jest właśnie ta najbardziej bojaźliwa i nieśmiała osoba jaką znam.- Spojrzałam na niego z wrogością. W sumie prawda, ale mówić to człowiekowi którego nie znam, o nie, jeszcze mnie popamiętasz. Ri: Naprawdę? I mam uwierzyć, że nieśmiała i bojaźliwa osoba, zrywa się z lekcji, ucieka z terenu szkoły z matołem, który przynosi same kłopoty i wchodzi do starego budynku, a następnie z podniesioną głową przechodzi przez pokój, gdy wszyscy się na nią patrzą?- Spojrzałam prosto w jego oczy. Dopiero kiedy powiedział to na głos, doszło do mnie co zrobiłam. Pod wpływem emocji mogę robić różne rzeczy. Poczułam jak miękną mi nogi. Kas: No i widzisz co zrobiłeś? Zestresowała się kobieta. Oddaje ją w twoje ręce, masz ją odstresować.- Wróć. Co? A ty gdzie idziesz?! Ri: Mogę ci mówić Violka? Vi: Jasne. Ri: To chodź, oprowadzę cię trochę.- Ruszyłam za nim na klatkę schodową. Obejrzałam się jeszcze przez ramię i zobaczyłam Kastiela, który zdążył już rozwalić się na jednej z kanap, a jego ręku znalazła się jedna z butelek. Ri: Idziesz? Vi: Co? Tak, tak, idę. Szłam tuż obok niego, wchodziliśmy coraz wyżej i wyżej. Co chwilę łapałam się na tym, że zerkam na jego twarz. Po pokonaniu kilkudziesięciu stopni w końcu klatka schodowa skończyła się, a my staliśmy przed starymi metalowymi drzwiami. Riley złapał za klamkę, trochę się siłował aż drzwi stanęły otworem. Puścił mnie przodem i przymknął za nami drzwi. Przede mną roztaczał się wspaniały widok na miasto, widziałam nawet szkołę. Powoli podeszłam do krawędzi dachu, wysokość była oszałamiająca. Kątem oka zobaczyłam jak podchodzi i staje obok mnie. Ri: I jak? Podoba ci się? Vi: Tak. Tutaj jest pięknie.- Uśmiechnęłam się. Od jakiegoś czasu robiłam to coraz częściej. Ri: To moja ulubiona miejscówka. Vi: Nie dziwie się.- Spojrzałam na niego, a on na mnie. Był naprawdę przystojny. Spuściłam wzrok, by po chwili znów wpatrywać się w horyzont. Riley usiadł, więc postanowiłam zrobić to samo. Siedzieliśmy, nie odzywając się do siebie, patrząc przed siebie. Podskoczyłam gdy usłyszałam dźwięk przychodzącego SMS-a. Wyciągnęłam telefon i przeczytałam: Zbierajcie się gołąbeczki, chyba że wolisz spóźnić się na lekcje. Mi tam nie zależy, ale nie chce cię od razu demoralizować tak do końca. ;d Kastiel Vi: Chyba musimy się zbierać.- Nie miałam ochoty iść. Czułam się tu naprawdę świetnie. Ri: Na to wygląda.- Uśmiechnął się jakoś smutnie. Podniósł się i pomógł mi wstać. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je jednym silnym szarpnięciem. Podeszłam do niego, a on znienacka pocałował mnie w policzek.- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. W razie czego…- Wyjął długopis, wziął moją dłoń i nabazgrał na niej jakieś cyferki.- Mój numer. Możesz dzwonić kiedy tylko chcesz.- Zeszliśmy na dół, gdzie czekał już Kastiel. Kas: Coś się tam zasiedzieliśmy na górze.- Kiedy mówił czuć było od niego alkohol. Vi: Chodźmy już.- Nadal czułam się nieswojo, po tym co się stało. Kastiel złapał mnie za ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Ostatni raz odwróciłam się do Rileya i posłałam mu lekki uśmiech. Kastiel szedł coraz szybciej, więc musiałam patrzeć pod nogi. W 5 minut dotarliśmy z powrotem do szkoły. Kiedy wchodziliśmy na dziedziniec, zadzwonił dzwonek. Kas: Teraz jestem już z Tobą kwita. Nie jestem tobie nic dłużny, tak? Zapomnij o tamtym miejscu. To nie jest dla ciebie, chyba że chcesz się stoczyć, wtedy to proszę bardzo. I jeszcze jedna sprawa. Uważaj na Rileya to straszny kobieciarz. Vi: I kto to mówi… Kas: Oddaję ci tylko koleżeńską usługę, informując cię o tym.- Zerknął na moją rękę na której Riley napisał mi swój numer.- Pamiętaj, że masz chłopaka, mojego kumpla. Lysander zna się z Rileyem i pewnie będzie wściekły że cię tam zaprowadziłem. Nie mów mu ani słowa, gdzie byłaś. Zmyśl coś.- W końcu puścił moją rękę i poszedł w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Stałam jeszcze chwilę wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi przed chwilą zniknął. Ocknęłam się i ruszyłam biegiem do klasy. Reszta dnia minęła mi spokojnie. Nie mogłam jednak przestać myśleć o Riley’u. Przepisałam jego numer do zeszytu, a z ręki starłam. Nauczyciele nie zwracali na mnie uwagi, bo często zdarzało mi się wyłączać. Kiedy wyszłam na dziedziniec, jak przez mgłę doszło do mnie, że ktoś mnie woła. Obejrzałam się goniła mnie Rozalia. No tak, zapomniałam że jej szukałam. Roz: Violka! Mogłabyś łaskawie zaczekać na mnie?!- Zatrzymałam się i poczekałam aż mnie dogoni. Kiedy była już obok mnie, ruszyłyśmy dalej ramię w ramię.- Czemu jesteś dzisiaj taka zamyślona? Vi: Mam o czym myśleć. Roz: Wiesz… Naprawdę mi przykro że to tak wyszło… Uwierz, nie chcieliśmy…- O czym ona w ogóle do mnie mówiła? A no tak, myśli że jestem na nią zła za to co się stało w piwnicy. Kiedy to później spotkałam Kastiela, a on zaprowadził mnie do tego budynku i poznałam Rileya… Roz: Violka! Czy mogłabyś się na chwilę skupić? Vi: Co? Słucham cię przecież. Roz: To co powiedziałam? Vi: Dobra, nie słuchałam. Czy mogłabyś powtórzyć?- Zrobiłam do niej maślane oczka. Roza wywróciła oczami. Mina kota ze Shreka zawsze na nią działa. Roz: Najpierw mówiłam o strojach na bal haloweenowy. Później spytałam się czy potrzebujesz pomocy w wyborze ubrań. Vi: Czemu miałabyś mi pomagać? Roz: Przypominam ci, że jesteś umówiona dzisiaj na randkę z Lysandrem.- O Boże. Całkiem wypadło mi to z głowy. Vi: To nie jest randka. Roz: Kochana… Jesteście parą, więc każde wasze spotkanie można nazwać randką. To jak, pomóc ci? Vi: Gdybyś mogła… Roz: Oh! Mam już w głowie gotowy strój! Oczywiście nie obędzie się bez zrobienia porządnej fryzury!- Wtedy przestałam ją słuchać, tylko że tym razem specjalnie. Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobi, ważne jakie efekty umie osiągnąć. Zauważyłam że dziewczyny ze szkoły są straszliwie gadatliwe. Później monolog Rozalii zszedł na niezbyt ważne tematy i mogłam się włączyć. Po jakiś 20 minutach doszliśmy do mojego domu. Wyciągnęłam klucze i otworzyłam drzwi. Roz: Nie ma twoich rodziców? Vi: Nie. Wyjechali w jakiś sprawach służbowych. Roz: W jakich sprawach służbowych mogło wyjechać dwóch weterynarzy? Vi: Zadaję sobie to samo pytanie.- Roza skierowała się do mojego pokoju i zaczęła przekopywać ubrania w celu znalezienia tego, które widziała w swojej wizji. Roz: Wyjdź z pokoju. Vi: Ale… Roz: Wyjdź. Chce zobaczyć twoją minę, kiedy zobaczysz całość.- Spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem i wróciła do świata ubrań. Wycofałam się i zamknęłam drzwi. Muszę jej zaufać, nie ma innego sposobu. Zeszłam na dół i włączyłam telewizor. Skakałam po kanałach w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego. Nie znalazłam niczego, co by mnie zainteresowało. Wyłączyłam TV i wyszłam na podwórko. Podeszłam do kojca. Były tam małe psiaki. Kundelki. Jeden czarny z brązowymi łapami i pyskiem, a drugi cały jasnobrązowy. Otworzyłam furtkę i weszłam do nich. Kucnęłam, żeby je pogłaskać, a one same wciskały swoje głowy w moje ręce. Roz: Myślałam, że nie masz zwierząt. Vi: Bo nie mam. Roz: A te to co? Vi: Rodzice, czasem przywożą tu zwierzęta, gdy brakuje miejsca w schronisku. A jak tam mój strój?- Wstałam powoli. Psy kręciły mi się wokół nóg i skakały na nie. O mało mnie nie przewróciły. Jakoś udało mi się wyjść, pozostawiając je w środku. Pogłaskałam je jeszcze przez płot i weszłam za Rozalią do domu. Roz: Jest gotowy. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.- Tuż przed moim pokojem zasłoniła mi oczy i wprowadziła tam.- Ta dam!- Zabrała ręce, a ja ujrzałam przed sobą piękną pomarańczową sukienkę. Vi: Roza… Ona jest cudowna, skąd ją wytrzasnęłaś? Roz: Z twojej szafy, kiedyś ci ją kupiłam, gdy byliśmy razem na zakupach.- Przeprałam się w sukienkę, a Roza założyła mi różne bransoletki, a na szyję kolorowy naszyjnik, jednak z przewagą fioletu.- Podkreśli twoje oczy. Teraz czas na fryzurę i makijaż. Zaprowadziła mnie do łazienki i posadziła przed lustrem. Zaczęła grzebać w moich kosmetykach.- Kobieto! Tutaj praktycznie nic nie ma, następnym razem biorę cię na zakup jakiś kosmetyków. Zaraz wracam!- Pobiegła do przedpokoju i wróciła ze swoją kosmetyczką. Chyba musiała ją mieć w szkole. Usiadła prze mną i wyciągała i używała po kolei większości kosmetyków. Po 10 strasznie dłużących się minutach, w końcu odsunęła się i zobaczyłam całkowicie inną osobę. Dotknęłam policzka, żeby się upewnić, że to na pewno ja. Roz: I jak? Podoba się? Vi: Roza… Jesteś niesamowita! Dziękuję!- Przytuliłam ją, a ona zrobiła to samo. Po chwili usłyszałyśmy pukanie do drzwi. Roz: To pewnie twój książę w lśniącej zbroi.- Ruszyłyśmy do wyjścia. Rozalia podała mi jeszcze czarne baleriny i otworzyła drzwi. Lys: Dzień do… Roza? Co ty tu robisz? Roz: Właśnie wychodzę, życzę miłego wieczoru. Leo w domu? Lys: Nigdzie się dzisiaj nie wybiera. Roz: Znakomicie.- Uraczyła mnie uśmiechem i wyszła, ba, wybiegła w podskokach, jak sądzę do Leo. Podeszłam do wyjścia, gdzie mogłam zobaczyć Lysandra. Stał w czarnym smokingu z bukietem czerwonych róż. Lys: Piękne kwiaty, dla pięknej dziewczyny.- Podał mi kwiaty i cmoknął w policzek. W ten sam policzek co tylko kilka godzin temu Riley. Vi: Dziękuję.- Wzięłam kwiaty trochę sztucznie i poszłam poszukać wazonu. Po chwili wróciłam gotowa do wyjścia.- Idziemy? Lys: Jedziemy. Leo zgodził się pożyczyć mi samochód.- Wyszłam za nim, na chwilę zatrzymując się żeby zamknąć drzwi. Lysander otworzył mi drzwi od strony pasażera, a kiedy wsiadłam zamknął je i usiadł za kierownicą. Ruszyliśmy pomału drogą. Vi: Dokąd jedziemy?- Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Lys: To niespodzianka. Jechaliśmy jakieś 10 minut, rozmawiając. Mijaliśmy dużo różnych budynków, nie jestem pewna czy byłam już w tej części miasta. Rozpoznanie gdzie jestem utrudniała ciemność. Włączyłam radio, ale leciały tylko jakieś wiadomości. Zaczęłam przeglądać jego płyty. Znalazło się kilka składanek muzyki klasycznej, w sumie to za bardzo się nie dziwie. Co jeszcze? Stare polskie zespoły w tym Dżem, Stare Dobre Małżeństwo, Czesław Niemen, Marek Grechuta, Wilki. Na dnie została jeszcze jedna płyta. Nie była podpisana jak reszta. Vi: Co to?- Lysander spojrzał szybko i uśmiechnął się. Lys: Włącz.- Zrobiłam to co powiedział.- Kojarzysz zespół The Wanted?- Pokręciłam przecząco głową.- No to słuchaj. Uwielbiam ich, często inspiruję się ich piosenkami.- Zamknęłam oczy i wsłuchałam się w dźwięki płynące z płyty. I'll understand you Just give me the chance to Love you more than you'll ever know Even if it means I gotta let you go With or without me Baby you should be happy If you're heading down another road Don't you leave me with nowhere to go Don't let me be the last to know yeah Don't let me be the last to know You take all I have Still I pour you a half empty glass What's the point in that? And all I ever asked Is that you tell me when it's not enough Cos if it's real love I'll understand you Just give me the chance to Love you more than you'll ever know Even if it means I gotta let you go With or without me Lys: Jesteśmy na miejscu.- Otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się. Chyba już tu byłam…- Znaczy się, najpierw chce cię z kimś poznać, bo prosił mnie o podwózkę, mam nadzieje że nie jesteś zła.- Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Vi: Oczywiście że nie. Z chęcią poznam twojego kumpla. Ale później będziesz musiał mi to wynagrodzić.- W końcu rozluźnił się i również uśmiechnął. Lys: Oczywiście.- Wysiadł, okrążył samochód i otworzył mi drzwi. Również wysiadłam i rozejrzałam się. O nie. Lysander przywiózł mnie w to samo miejsce, gdzie przyprowadził mnie Kastiel. Mam nadzieje że nie spotkam Rileya.- Idziesz?- Przełknęłam ślinę. Nie wiem czemu się tak czuję. Ale przecież nie powiem Lysandrowi że nie wejdę tam, bo nie chce żeby wiedział że już tam byłam. Odetchnęłam głęboko i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Vi: Tak, idę.- Złapał mnie za rękę i wprowadził do środka. Moje serce biło jak szalone. Stanęliśmy przy wejściu do większej sali. Lys: Zaczekaj to na mnie, zabiorę go i możemy ruszać.- Wszedł do pomieszczenia, a ja wyjrzałam żeby ogarnąć je wzrokiem. Ani śladu Rila. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś dotknął mojego ramienia. Podskoczyłam ze strachu i odwróciłam się. Przede mną stał Riley. Patrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem i troską. Ri: Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. Vi: Nie szkodzi. Nic się nie stało.- Na jego twarz powrócił uśmiech. Ri: A tak w ogóle co ty tu robisz? Podobno nie umiałaś tu trafić. I czemu nie zadzwoniłaś, że przyjdziesz?- W jego głosie było słyszeć zawód. Chyba najlepiej będzie powiedzieć mu prawdę, w końcu i tak się dowie. Zajrzałam szybko do pomieszczenia i zauważyłam że Lysander rozmawia jeszcze z jakimś chłopakiem. Odwróciłam się z powrotem do Rila. Vi: Sama nie wiedziałam że tu będę.- Zawahałam się chwilę, ale mówiłam dalej.- Lysander mnie tu przywiózł, bo musi podwieźć swojego kumpla.- Riley spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie. Ri: A czemu byłaś w jego samochodzie?- Zna mnie niecały dzień, a zadaje pytania jakby był nadopiekuńczym bratem. Zaczynał mnie wkurzać, niech ten Lysander się pośpieszy! Vi: Byłam w jego samochodzie… Bo zaprosił mnie na randkę.- Przez chwilę próbowałam smak tego słowa na języku. Randka. Nawet fajnie brzmi. Spojrzałam na twarz mojego rozmówcy. Wyglądał na jednocześnie zszokowanego, smutnego i… wściekłego? Ri: Randkę.- Praktycznie wypluł mi to słowo w twarz. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam że jestem w pułapce. Plecami dotykam ściany, a on przytrzymuję się ściany po moich dwóch stronach. Oddychał ciężko, kiedy trochę się uspokoił zabrał ręce i unikał mojego wzroku.- Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie.- Wpatrywałam się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Znów przypominał tego chłopaka, którym był wtedy na dachu. Wolałabym nie poznać jego ciemnej strony. Lys: Widzę, że wy już się poznaliście? Vi: T… Tak. Miło poznać więcej twoich znajomych.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego trochę sztucznie. Jednak na szczęście nie drążył tematu. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam że obok niego stał wysoki czarnowłosy chłopak. Riley w tym czasie spojrzał na mnie jeszcze raz, rzucił Lysandrowi nienawistne spojrzenie i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Lys: Violetto, poznaj to mój kolega, Terry.- Uśmiechnęłam się i uścisnęłam dłoń nieznajomemu. Ter: Terry, ale wszyscy nazywają mnie Pająk*- Również się uśmiechnął i odwzajemnił uścisk. Vi: Violetta. Dla znajomych Violka.- Puścił moją rękę i ruszyliśmy do samochodu. Milczeliśmy przez większość czasu. Dobra, milczałam ja z Lysandrem, bo Terry nawijał przez cały czas. Pozytywnie zakręcony. Zaczynałam go lubić. Po kolejnym okresie czasu podjechaliśmy pod wielki dwupiętrowy dom. Nie widziałam za dużo szczegółów z powodu marnego światła słonecznego, ale było widać, że jest to zdobiony budynek z kilkoma kolumnami przy wejściu. Vi: M… Mieszkasz tu?- Z wrażenia aż odebrało mi mowę. Jak ktoś, kto ma tyle może stoczyć się i ciągle przesiadywać w obskurnej budzie? Ter: Niezła chata, co?- Parsknął śmiechem.- Dzięki jeszcze raz za podwózkę, gdybym znowu się spóźnił, pewnie w końcu wysłał by mnie do tej szkoły wojskowej. Lys: Nie ma sprawy. Czego się nie robi dla kumpli.- Przybili żółwika. Pająk podał mi rękę i pomachał na odchodne. Ruszył do swojego domu ciągle podrygując. Lysander odwrócił się do mnie i złapał na rękę.- W końcu sami. Przepraszam że tak długo to trwało. Vi: Nic się nie stało. Miło było poznać nowych ludzi.- Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Lysander pocałował mnie w policzek i skupił się na kierowaniu.- Więc dowiem się w końcu gdzie jedziemy? Lys: Powtarzam ci zatem kolejny raz, że to być niespodzianka.- Nagle zadzwonił telefon, usłyszałam pierwsze dźwięki piosenki The Wanted- I found you. Serio Lysander? Ty masz jakąś obsesje na ich punkcie? (xD)- Możesz zobaczyć kto dzwoni?- Lysander nie odrywał wzroku od jezdni. Sięgnęłam ręką do schowka i wyciągnęłam jego telefon, który wyglądał, niestety, zwyczajnie. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz na którym pisało: Dzwoni Adam. Vi: Kto to jest Adam?- Kolejny kolega? Nie mogą dać mu spokój tego wieczoru?! Lys: To mój młodszy brat. Vi: Ty… Masz młodszego brata?- Wiedziałam że ma starszego brata Leo, ale że młodszego? Lys: Mogłabyś mu odpisać, że pogadamy w domu? Vi: Jasne.- Zaczęłam pisać SMS-a, a kiedy podniosłam głowę, zauważyłam że zwalniamy. Lysander zaparkował samochód na parkingu, wyszedł z samochodu i otworzył mi drzwi. Lys: Pierwsza część wieczoru. Kolacja.- Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ku mi rękę. Chwyciłam za nią i ruszyliśmy w stronę budynku z banerem który głosił coś po włosku. Nie jestem pewna co znaczy, bo nie znam języka włoskiego. Lysander otworzył drzwi i puścił mnie przodem. Podeszliśmy do kelnera. Lys: Miałem rezerwację na dzisiaj. Nazwisko Brown. Kel: Tak. Oczywiście. Zapraszam za mną.- Kolejny kelner wydaje mi się znajomy. Zresztą on też jakoś dziwnie na mnie patrzał. A może tylko mi się wydaje? Poszliśmy za nim do stolika ustawionego w kącie sali. Miejsce było otoczone bukietami róż. Lysander odsunął mi krzesło, a kiedy usiadłam przysunął z powrotem. Następnie usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Lys: Podoba ci się?- Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Vi: Tak, jest pięknie. Zamówiłeś już wcześniej jedzenie? Lys: Nie, chciałem żebyś sama wybrała. Jeszcze nie znam ciebie na tyle dobrze, żeby zamawiać w twoim imieniu.- Wtedy kelner przyniósł karty, które położył przed nami. Otworzyłam swoją i zobaczyłam mnóstwo dań, z opisami na kilka linijek. Vi: Wiesz co… Może lepiej zamów za mnie, dobrze? Rzadko jadam w takich restauracjach. Lys: Skoro chcesz.- Złapał moją rękę przez stół i po prostu patrzył mi się w oczy. Po chwili kelner znów do nas podszedł i odebrał zamówienie. Lysander zachowywał się jakby był tu już setki razy. Kiedy kelner odszedł znów skupił się na mnie. Oczekiwanie minęło nam na rozmowie. Mówiliśmy w sumie o wszystkim i o niczym. Vi: Ile lat ma twój brat? Ten młodszy. Lys: Osiem. Czemu cię to interesuje? Vi: Jestem po prostu ciekawa. Wcześniej nic nie wiedziałam że masz młodszego brata. Masz jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo? Lys: Młodszą siostrę. Ma 3 lata i mieszka z rodzicami na wsi. Vi: A Adam, gdzie? Lys: Nie odstępował mnie i Leo na krok kiedy jeszcze byliśmy na wsi i nie było mowy żeby nas puścił gdziekolwiek. Vi: Nie tęskni za rodzicami? Lys: Co tydzień jeździ do nich na weekend. A ty, masz rodzeństwo? Vi: Nie. Jestem jedynaczką.- Później rozmowa zbiegła na inne tory. Po jakiś 5 minutach przyszedł kelner. Tuż przede mną zaplątał się o własne nogi i cała zawartość szklanek znalazła się na mojej sukience.- A! Coś ty zrobił?! Kel: Prze… Przepraszam panią. Lys: Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Kel: Nie chciałam… Ale zapłaciła mi… Lys: Kto?!- Lysander wyglądał na wzburzonego. Ja przede wszystkim patrzałam na sukienkę czy przez wypadek nie prześwituje mi stanik. Kel: Ona!- Teatralnie wyrzucił do góry rękę, wskazując na wejście. Jednocześnie z Lysandrem spojrzeliśmy w tamtą stronę. Lys: Tylko nie ona…- Wykonał pięknego facepalm’a w stylu Nataniela, a ja po prostu nie wierzyłam własnym oczom. Udało mi się w końcu napisać ten rozdział :D *Postać zapożyczona z książki pt.” Numery. Czas uciekać.” Tłumaczenie piosenki =] : Zrozumiałbym Cię Tylko daj mi szansę Kochać Cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek będziesz wiedzieć Nawet, jeśli oznacza to, że muszę pozwolić Ci odejść Z lub beze mnie Kochanie powinnaś być szczęśliwa Jeśli wybierasz się w dół inną drogą Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie mam dokąd pójść Nie pozwól bym był ostatnim który się dowie Nie pozwól bym był ostatnim który się dowie Zabierasz wszystko co posiadam Wciąż nalewam Ci w połowie pustą szklankę Jaki jest w tym sens? Wszystko o co kiedykolwiek zapytałem Jest tym o czym mówisz, ale to nie wystarcza Ponieważ to jest prawdziwa miłość Zrozumiałbym Cię Tylko daj mi szansę Kochać Cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek będziesz wiedzieć Nawet jeśli oznacza to, że muszę pozwolić Ci odejść Z lub beze mnie Nie znam jej. To pierwsza myśl, która pojawiła się w mojej głowie. Jeśli więc jej nie znam, to dlaczego zapłaciła aby zepsuć mi wieczór?! Chociaż chwila... Kelnerka z baru! Spojrzałam na Lysandra, nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, co, nie wiem czemu, doprowadziło mnie do szału. Vi: Kto... Kto to jest? Kim jest ta dziewczyna?!- Podniosłam głos, a rzadko to robię, Właściwie to nigdy. Lysander spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, uprzedziła go ta dziewczyna. Stała przy wejściu z założonymi rękami, ciągle skrywając się w cieniu. ???: Mogłabym zapytać o to samo. Naprawdę nabrałaś się na ten tani chwyt?- Prychnęła.- Wielki romantyk. Bratnia dusza. Miłośnik muzyki klasycznej.- Zbliżała się w naszą stronę. W restauracji panowała całkowita cisza. Kiedy dziewczyna weszła w krąg światła mogłam w końcu zobaczyć jak wygląda Czarne, faliste włosy do ramion wystawały spod kaptura. Na twarzy mocny makijaż. Ubrana w szarą bluzę z kapturem, czarne szorty i legginsy tego samego koloru. Do tego szare tenisówki, które kiedyś musiały być białe.- To wszystko kłamstwa. Lys: Zamknij się. ???: Bo co? Co mi zrobisz? Tylko mi nie mów że uderzysz dziewczynę Taki dżentelmen?!- Nabijała się z niego. Lys: Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego?! ???: Ale ja tylko przyszłam ostrzec twoją nową dziewczynę!- Teraz zwróciła się do mnie.- Nie zdziwiło cię, że kelner zachowywał się jakby się znali? To dlatego że zabiera tu każdą. Powtarzam każdą! Ten sam układ. Najpierw kolacja, później zabiera do parku, gdzie obserwujecie gwiazdy, nieśmiało zbliża się do ciebie i całuje w usta. Kolejnym punktem jest wycieczka do jego dom, oglądacie wspólnie film. Pozwala ci położyć głowę na ramieniu. Tuż przed końcem zaczynacie się całować i bum! Lądujecie w jego sypialni. To nie dziwne że łóżko jest już gotowe i wszędzie są płatki róż, skoro to pierwsza randka? Lys: Violetto błagam nie słuchaj jej. Ona jest szalona. Nie wiem czemu się do mnie przyczepiła. Vi: Zawieź mnie do domu. Lys: Co?- Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Vi: Słyszałeś. Zamknij się i odwieź mnie natychmiast do domu!- Czuję że długo już nie pociągnę. Dostałam drgawek. Muszę... Muszę zrobić cokolwiek. Chwyciłam obrus i niewiele myśląc pociągnęłam za niego. Praktycznie nic na nim nie leżało z wyjątkiem wazonu, ale mi wystarczyło, aby odczuć ulgę. Patrzyłam jak owy wazon ze sztucznym kwiatkiem leci w stronę nieznajomej. Kiedy wylądował na niej, woda wylała się, oblewając ją. Vi: Jesteśmy kwita.- Nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszyłam do wyjścia. Kiedy byłam już na dworze usłyszałam jak krzyczy do mnie. ???: Uważaj na zakrętach! Lubi łapać wtedy za kolano!- Babo zamknij się wreszcie! Przyśpieszyłam kroku, a z moich oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Nie jestem twarda i nigdy nie będę. Biegłam przed siebie, prawie nic nie widząc przez zamglone oczy. Znalazłam jakąś cichą aleję w parku i usiadłam na ławce. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakałam się na całego. Nie wiem jak długo tam siedziałam. Usłyszałam kroki, ale było mi już wszystko jedno. ???: Viola? Co ty tu robisz tak późno?- Znam ten głos. Vi: Jak widzisz siedzę.- Poczułam jak obejmuje mnie ramieniem. Czułam jak odpływa ze mnie cała złość i trochę smutku. Zawsze wiedział jak mnie pocieszyć. Tobias podniósł mnie i zaczął prowadzić tylko sobie znanym kierunku. To: Idziemy do mojego domu. Prześpisz się, a rano odprowadzę cię do domu. Vi: Nie! Może mógłbyś zawieść mnie do domu? No wiesz, rodzice... To: Skoro tak bardzo ci zależy... Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że dowiem się wszystkiego.- Zaraz chyba oszaleję męska wersja Rozalii. Vi: Może przy kolejnej okazji? Nie czuję się na siłach by o tym rozmawiać. To: Eh, niech ci będzie. W końcu będziesz musiała mi opowiedzieć, albo dowiem się od swoich informatorów. Vi: Tak? Czyli od kogo? To: No oczywiście, że od Rozalii!- Dałam mu kuśtaka w bok i uśmiechnęłam się. Uwielbiam go, od razu poprawia humor człowiekowi. Vi: Powiedz... Dlaczego sam łazisz po mieście? To: Sama nie chce powiedzieć, a mnie wypytuje. Toż po prostu...- Zaśmiał się krótko.- Wracam od Alexa.- Doszliśmy do jakiegoś parterowego budynku. Niski, niebieski z dużą ilością okien z zasłonami.- Witam w moim nowym domu.- Weszliśmy do środka.- Mamo! Koleżanka poprosiła mnie o podwózkę, mogę wziąć samochód?! To Violetta!- Krzyczał jakbyśmy byli na koncercie, a on chce być usłyszany. Chwilę nasłuchiwał, ale nic nie było słychać.- Dzięki! Vi: Co? Przecież nikt nic nie powiedział. To: Moja mama musi oszczędzać głos, jeśli więc z czymś się zgadza, po prostu nie odzywa się.- Obeszliśmy dom, a Tobias otworzył garaż.- Poczekaj tu.- Po chwili usłyszałam warkot silnika, a po kolejnej ujrzałam kremowy Citroen Picasso. Vi: Wow. Od kiedy macie takie duże auto? To: Rodzina ma mi się powiększyć. Wsiadaj.- Weszłam do samochodu i od razu ruszyliśmy.- Mamy przed sobą jakieś 40 minut jazdy, wolę nie dostać mandatu, bo wtedy wcale nie będę mógł jeździć.- Zapatrzyłam się w świat za oknem. Vi: Eh... Czyli chcesz wiedzieć co się wydarzyło? Dużo. Bardzo dużo.- Zaczęłam opowiadać od spotkania z Rozalią do znalezienie mnie na ławce. Musiałam oczywiście powiedzieć też o Riley'm. Kiedy w końcu skończyłam zapanowała cisza. Tobias milczał do końca drogi. Stanął przed domem, a potem odwrócił się w moją stronę. To: Posłuchaj... Uwierzyłaś dziewczynie której nie znasz i zostawiłaś chłopaka w którym jesteś zakochana i który był dla ciebie miły, tylko przez jej słowa? Vi: Miałam złe przeczucia. Nawet nie pobiegł za mną! To: Dobra, masz rację. Nie zrobił za dobrze. Zadzwonię do ciebie, bo muszę już wracać. Wolę żeby mama nie denerwowała się za bardzo. Vi: Rozumiem. Będę czekać.- Uśmiechnęłam się i przytuliłam go, po czym wyszłam z samochodu. Przy drzwiach pomachałam jeszcze Tobiasowi i dopiero wtedy odjechał. Wyjęłam klucze, pokręciłam nimi w zamku i weszłam do środka. Od razu zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Taki nawyk. Postanowiłam że najlepiej zrobi mi ciepła kąpiel. Przy czym? Oczywiście przy muzyce. Przeglądałam swoją playlistę, aż w końcu znalazłam coś, co nie miało nic wspólnego ze szczęśliwą miłością. Red Lips- Czarne i białe. Puściłam wodę i wlałam płyn do kąpieli. Od razu rozszedł się piękny zapach wanilii i kokosa. Rozebrałam się i zanurzyłam się w gorącej wodzie po samą szyję. Zaczęłam śpiewać razem z piosenkarką. Mam ładny głos, ale nienawidzę występować publicznie. Wyszłam z wanny i owinęłam się w mięciutki biały szlafrok. Wyciągnęłam korek i czułam, jak z wodą wypływają wszystkie moje troski. Usłyszałam jak burczy mi w brzuchu, więc poszłam zrobić kolację. W restauracji przecież nic nie zjadłam. Wyjęłam składniki i zaczęłam robić tosty. Spojrzałam na korytarz i ujrzałam ciemną, zakapturzoną postać, która szła w moją stronę. Krzyknęłam z przerażenia, upuszczając wszystko co miałam w rękach. ???: Nie proszę, nie krzycz. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.- Znałam ten głos, uspokoiłam się więc na tyle, żeby zamknąć usta. Zaczął ściągać kaptur- Widzisz? To tylko ja. Ta część będzie trochę inna ponieważ pisana z perspektywy Lysandra. Czyli powrócimy do ich randki, a przy okazji przytoczę kilka krótkich i długich opowieści z jego przeszłości :D Wyjaśni się kim jest ta dziewczyna i jakie ma relacje z Lysandrem. Tak więc życzę miłego czytania :] A zaczynamy od przyjechania po Terry'ego. ---- Podjechałem pod budynek i zatrzymałem się. Spojrzałem na Violettę, wygląda dzisiaj naprawdę pięknie. Lys: Jesteśmy na miejscu. Znaczy się, najpierw chce cię z kimś poznać, bo prosił mnie o podwózkę. Mam nadzieje że nie jesteś zła. Vi: Oczywiście że nie. Z chęcią poznam twojego kumpla. Ale później będziesz musiał mi to wynagrodzić.- Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Dodaje jej uroku. Lys: Oczywiście.- Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, wysiadłem z auta i otworzyłem jej drzwi. Była tu. Wiem, bo Kastiel powiedział mi o tym. Kazał jednak udawać że nic nie wiem. Co on planuje? Widzę jednak że bardzo się denerwuje, co tu się wtedy stało?- Idziesz? Vi: Tak, idę.- Złapałem ją za rękę. Nie chce żeby się tak denerwowała. Przy okazji chce odstresować siebie. Błagam, niech nie będzie dzisiaj Jem... Wspomnienie Siedziała tyłem do mnie. Podszedłem i delikatnie ścisnąłem jej boki. Podskoczyła lekko i zaczęła się śmiać. Podniosła się i zaczęła mnie gonić po całym dachu. Wywróciłem się a ona razem ze mną. Kiedy tak leżała na mnie wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie i delikatnie pocałowałem ją w usta. To był nasz pierwszy pocałunek. Lys: Kocham cię Jem. Nie opuszczaj mnie. Jem: Nie chce wyjeżdżać. Ale wrócę do ciebie. Obiecuję... I ja też cię kocham.- To było pół roku temu. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem że jest wariatką... Koniec wspomnień, wracamy do rzeczywistości xD Doszliśmy do wejścia do "centrum dowodzenia". Chłopaki uwielbiają tak nazywać ten pokój. Nie chce żeby Violetta za bardzo się denerwowała, a jestem pewien że niektórzy mogą ją pamiętać. Lys: Zaczekaj tu na mnie, zabiorę go i możemy ruszać.- Ścisnąłem jej dłoń i wszedłem do pomieszczenia, zacząłem się rozglądać za Terry'm. Zauważyłem go na jednej z kanap. Jest perkusistą w naszym zespole. Podszedłem do niego. Chce jak najszybciej zabrać go i mieć to z głowy. Lys: Terry, zbieraj się. Podwózka już czeka. Ter: Człowieku, śpieszy ci się gdzieś? Lys: Tak. Nawet bardzo. Więc ruszaj te swoje cztery litery bo nie zamierzam czekać. Ter: Poczekaj. Daj chociaż wypić do końca.- Jak on mi działa na nerwy. Nie mam czasu cackać się z nim. Wyrwałem mu butelkę z ręki i wylałem do czyjejś szklanki. Lys: Skończyłeś. Ter: Stary... Ostatnio się tak śpieszyłeś, kiedy miałeś randkę z Jem...- Miałem wielką ochotę go udusić. Serio. Ale sekundę później smutek przejął nade mną kontrolę. Wciąż bolą wspomnienia o niej.- Oj... Stary... Na serio nie chciałem... Lys: W sumie, dużo się nie pomyliłeś. Tak, jestem na randce. Więc ruszaj się, bo nie chce spędzić tu całego wieczoru.- Chyba w końcu podziałało. Ter: Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł mówić ci o tym teraz, ale była tu. I pytała o ciebie. Lys: Co? Ter: Spokojnie. Nic się od nas nie dowiedziała. Gorzej by było jakbyś tu był. Lys: To mnie przerasta. Wolałbym żeby nigdy nie wróciła... Wspomnienie (kolejne, mówiłam że będą =D) Lys: Dziękujemy za zakupy w naszym sklepie. Zapraszamy ponownie.- W wakacje czasami dorabiam sobie w sklepie Leo. To znaczy często, bo on wtedy siedzi z Rozalią. To był dzień jak co dzień. W to sierpniowe popołudnie było naprawdę gorąco, na szczęście Leo naprawił klimatyzację. Ciągłe nudy, kilka klientek kręci się po sklepie, więc nie zwróciłem uwagi zbytnio uwagi na kolejną. Otworzyłem notes i zacząłem bazgrać jakieś ludziki. ???: Przepraszam, czy mógłby mi pan pomóc?- Drgnęłam na dźwięk tego głosu. Znałem go aż za dobrze. Podniosłem powoli głowę i ujrzałem przed sobą dziewczynę którą nie widziałam od 3 miesięcy. Na początku nie mogłem jej poznać przez brak kolczyków, które kiedyś miała na twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Lys: Wróciłaś.- Wstałem i rzuciłem się jej na szyję. Tak bardzo mi jej brakowało. Zdziwiłem się gdy nie odwzajemniła uścisku. Odsunąłem się na krok i przyjrzałem się jej. Jem:Przepraszam, ale chyba pan mnie z kimś pomylił. Lys: Jem. Błagam, nie rób sobie żartów. To nie jest śmieszne! Jem: Skąd zna pan moje imię? Lys: Jem, przestań się wygłupiać. Jak mogłaś mnie zapomnieć? Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi. Jem: Przykro mi, ale nie znam pana.- Do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Tak płaczę. Jestem wrażliwcem.- Lysander. Lys: Co? Jem: Tak nazywał się mój były. Jest pan nawet do niego podobny. Ale to źle. Był okropny, nie pisał, nie odpowiadał. A zanim wyjechałam wykorzystał mnie i powiedział że mnie nie kocha. Lys: Jem... Czemu gadasz takie głupoty? To przecież same kłamstwa! Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził! Jem: Byłam pod stałą opieką mojego psychologa. Wyjaśnił mi czemu tam trafiłam. Kazał mi unikać go, kiedy już tu wrócę. Ale bardzo chciałabym się z nim spotkać, myślałam że go tu znajdę, bo w końcu to sklep jego brata, wiedziałeś o tym? No cóż, w każdym razie do widzenia panu!- Uśmiechnęła się i w podskokach wyszła ze sklepu. Co oni jej tam zrobili? Koniec wspominania Ramię w ramię wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia. Co tu robi Riley? Zawsze był przeciwko mnie, a teraz gada z moją dziewczyną. Wkurzyłem się, nie ukrywam. Lys: Widzę, że wy już się poznaliście? Vi: T... Tak. miło poznać więcej twoich znajomych.- Uśmiechnęła się strasznie sztucznie. Ukrywa coś, ona nie umie kłamać. Wolałem nie drążyć tematu. Jeśli zechce to mi powie. Riley rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie i poszedł w siną dal. Lys: Violetto, poznaj proszę, to mój kolega Terry.- Uśmiechnęła się do niego i uścisnęła dłoń. Ter: Terry, ale wszyscy nazywają mnie Pająk.- Błagam Pająk nie palnij niczego, bo znajdę cię i zabiję. Na szczęście nic nie dopowiedział. Vi: Violetta, dla znajomych Violka.- Puściła jego rękę i ruszyliśmy do samochodu. Przez większość drogi Terry ciągle mówił. Bałem się tylko żeby nie powiedział czegoś za dużo. Stanąłem pod jego domem i chciałem jak najszybciej pozbyć się go. Violetta była widocznie pod wrażeniem. Ter: Dzięki jeszcze raz za podwózkę, gdybym znowu się spóźnił, pewnie w końcu wysłałby mnie do tej szkoły wojskowej. Lys: Nie ma sprawy. Czego się nie robi dla kumpli.- Przybiliśmy żółwika i mogłem wreszcie pobyć sam na sam z Violettą. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę i złapałem za rękę.- Przepraszam że tak długo to trwało. Vi: Nic się nie stało. Miło było poznać nowych ludzi.- Uśmiechnęliśmy się jednocześnie. Pocałowałem ją w policzek i skupiłem na kierowaniu. Nagle usłyszałem że dzwoni mój telefon. No ludzie, chwili spokoju nie ma. Lys: Możesz sprawdzić kto dzwoni?- Nie chciałem odrywać wzroku od jezdni, nie jestem jeszcze zbyt dobrym kierowcą. Vi: Kto to Adam?- Na szczęście to tylko on. Nie wiem czemu się tak bałem, może że Jem zadzwoni? Lys: To mój młodszy brat. Vi: Ty... Masz młodszego brata?- Faktycznie, niewiele osób wie że mam młodszego brata, ale myślałem że Violka należy do nich. Widocznie zapomniałem jej powiedzieć. Lys: Mogłabyś mu odpisać, że pogadamy w domu? Vi: Jasne.- Kątem oka widziałem jak pisze SMS-a. Znów serce zabiło mi mocniej, a co jeśli znajdzie numer Jem i nasze wspólne zdjęcie? Dojechaliśmy na miejsce, więc wjechałem na parking i zatrzymałem wóz. Wysiadłem z samochodu i otworzyłem Violetcie drzwi. Lys: Pierwsza część wieczoru. Kolacja.- Zawsze przychodziłem tutaj z Jem. Może dlatego że to jest restauracja mojego wujka? Taki rodzinny interes. Wujek od zawsze uwielbiam Włochy, tam poznał swoją żonę. Dzięki niemu doskonale znam włoski. Weszliśmy do środka i od razu można było wyczuć zapach świeżych owoców, warzyw i przypraw.- Miałem rezerwację na dzisiaj. Nazwisko Brown. Kel: Tak. Oczywiście. Zapraszam za mną.- Kelner ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Być może dlatego, że to mój kuzyn i nigdy nie mieli tu żadnych rezerwacji. Zaprowadził nas do wcześniej przygotowanego stolika, otoczonego różami. Ciotka bardzo się postarała. Usiedliśmy przy stole i zaczęliśmy przeglądać menu. Lys: Podoba ci się?- Byłem troch zestresowany. Violetta zazwyczaj nie mówi wiele o sobie i nie wiem co lubi jeść. Vi: Tak, jest pięknie. Zamówiłbyś za mnie? Rzadko jadam w takich restauracjach... Lys: Skoro chcesz.- Zamówiłem moje ulubione danie. Oczekiwanie na jedzenie minęło nam na rozmowie. Złapałem ją za rękę, a ona nie zabrała jej. Czułem się naprawdę dobrze, tym bardziej po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce dwa miesiące temu... Kolejne wspomnienie :D Wszedłem jak co dzień do naszego "centrum dowodzenia" wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie wrogo. Lys: O co wam chodzi? Ri: Nic dziwnego że wyjechała... Jak można traktować dziewczynę jak śmiecia? Lys: O czym ty mówisz?! Ter: Jem... Była tutaj i wszystko nam opowiedziała. Całkowicie nie rozumiem czemu chce się z tobą spotkać. Lys: Ludzie, dajcie spokój! Nic jej nie zrobiłem! Ona jest chora psychicznie! Ter: Czemu mamy ci wierzyć? Lys: Chłopaki... Ja nigdy... Nigdy bym jej nie skrzywdził... Kochałem ją, rozumiecie?! Musicie mi uwierzyć... Jem: Heh chło...- Odwróciłem się. W wejściu stała Jem. Skupiła wzrok na mojej twarzy. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się i zaczęła wrzeszczeć.- Co on tu robi?! Zabierzcie go! Zabierzcie go ode mnie!- Z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Co oni jej nagadali u tego psychologa?! Ter: Chodź.- Pająk złapał mnie za ramię i wyciągnął na klatkę schodową. Zamknął drzwi i odetchnął.- Wejdźmy na dach, muszę pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. Szybko weszliśmy na górę.- Wierzę ci. Lys: Co? Ter: Wierzę ci. Ale musisz jeszcze przekonać resztę chłopaków. Ja jestem i zawsze będę po twojej stronie. Lys: Dzięki stary. Ter: Musisz jeszcze wiedzieć, że powiedziała że zniszczy ciebie i każdą dziewczynę którą kiedykolwiek możesz mieć. Póki chłopaki są po jej stronie, radzę nie mieć żadnego nowego związku, bo mogą pomóc jej spełnić obietnicę.- Złapałem się za głowę i rękami przeczesywałem włosy coraz szybciej. Ale zamiast mnie uspokoić, denerwowałem się coraz bardziej. Lys: Czemu ona mnie tak nienawidzi? Nic jej nie zrobiłem. Kochałem ją, a ona mnie. Ter: Na to pytanie może odpowiedzieć ci tylko ona. Teraźniejszość czeka, przeszłości nie zmienisz myśląc o niej na randce xD Na szczęście chłopaki przejrzeli na oczy i w końcu uwierzyli mi. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim. Violettę bardzo interesowała moja rodzina. Po chwili kelner wrócił niosąc szklanki z piciem. Tuż przed naszym stolikiem, zahaczył się o własne nogi i przewrócił się, wylewając zawartość szklanek na Violettę. Vi: A! Coś ty zrobił? Kel: Prze... Przepraszam panią. Lys: Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Kel: Nie chciałam... Ale zapłaciła mi... Lys: Kto? Kel: Ona!- Wyrzucił rękę w górę, wskazując na wejście.O nie... Lys: Tylko nie ona...- Kątem oka widziałem że Violetta również patrzyła na wejście. Była... zszokowana. To będzie już ostatnia część z perspektywy Lysandra. Powrócimy do naszej głównej bohaterki czyli Violetty. Nie obrazicie się jeżeli zamienię imprezę haloweenową na andrzejkową? Trochę już minęło od haloween, więc to by było trochę dziwne dodawać tak po czasie xd W drzwiach stała Jem. A robiłem wszystko. Wszystko. Byle nie zepsuła tego wieczoru. Pewnie byłem zbyt nieostrożny. Mogłem jeszcze zaczekać, przecież wiem do czego jest zdolna. Byłem... wściekły. Nie było jej tyle czasu, więc czemu teraz chce zepsuć mi życie?! Vi: Kto...Kto to jest? Kim jest ta dziewczyna?!- Violka podniosła głos. Słyszałem to wcześniej tylko raz w życiu. A było to dzisiaj w piwnicy. Spojrzałem na nią ze zdziwieniem. Wyglądała na rozczarowaną, złą, smutną, ale w tej chwili zdecydowanie przebijało się rozczarowanie. Spojrzałem z powrotem na Jem, która stała dalej w tym samym miejscu z założonymi rękami. Zachowujmy się jakby to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Może uda mi się jej pozbyć... Kiedy otwierałem usta żeby przedstawić sobie damy, Jem mnie wyprzedziła. Jem: Mogłabym zapytać o to samo. Naprawdę nabrałaś się na ten tani chwyt?- Prychnęła.- Wielki romantyk. Bratnia dusza. Miłośnik muzyki klasycznej.- Zbliżała się coraz bardziej. Kiedy weszłam w krąg światła, serce mi zmiękło. Nadal była tak piękna... Wspomnienie :D Jak zawsze siedziałem w parku wymyślając nowe teksty. Bazgrałem przy tym okropnie. Zacząłem rysować ewolucję człowieka, co w jakiś dziwny i niepojęty sposób uspokajało mnie. Nagle tuż przede mną przebiegł wielki pies. Nie znam się na rasach, ale zdaje mi się że to mógł być pies szwajcarski. Rozejrzałem się za właścicielem psa. ???: Uwaga!!!- Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i przez ułamek sekundy zdążyłem jedynie zauważyć że jakaś dziewczyna zbliża się w moją stronę z dużą prędkością. Nim zdążyłem coś zrobić leżałem na ziemi, a dziewczyna na mnie. ???: O mój boże, bardzo przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałam. Figaro pociągnął mnie strasznie mocno. Nic ci się nie stało?- Słowa wypływały z jej ust błyskawicznie. Spojrzałem na jej twarz, wyglądała na naprawdę zmartwioną, ale pierwsze na co zwróciłem uwagę to to że, była piękna. Czarne faliste włosy okalały jej twarz. Duże, czarne oczy przyciągały z niesamowitą siłą. Usta nie pozostawały dłużne, pełne, różowe usta, które ciągle były w ruchu. Lys: Nic mi nie jest. A ty jak się czujesz?- Wstałem, podałem dłoń nieznajomej i pomogłem jej podnieść się z ziemi. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem że ma na sobie rolki. To wiele wyjaśnia. ???: Dobrze, dziękuję. Trochę mi głupio, ale mógłbyś pomóc złapać mi psa? Gania już tak od dłuższego czasu. Lys: Oczywiście.- Uśmiechnęła się. Teraz wygląda jeszcze piękniej.- Jak nazywa się twój pies? ???: Figaro. Lys: Jak w operze?- Spojrzałem na nią rozbawiony. ???: Dokładnie.- Zaśmiała się. Uśmiechnęła się podejrzanie i zaczęła śpiewać imię psa (mam nadzieję że kojarzycie tą melodię xd). Po chwili dołączyłem do niej i wspólnie kręciliśmy się po parku szukając Figara. Nie musieliśmy długo chodzić, bo po chwili sam do nas przyszedł. Dziewczyna przypięła mu z powrotem smycz do obroży.- Nigdy więcej mi tak nie uciekaj.- Spojrzała na mnie i ponownie się uśmiechnęła.- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc. Lys: To naprawdę nic wielkiego.- Zawahałem się tylko na chwilę i dodałem.- Lysander. ???: Jem. Miło poznać. Koniec wspomnień :] Jem: To wszystko kłamstwa. Lys: Zamknij się.- Ledwo powstrzymywałem drżenie głosu. Wyjdź. Wyjdź z mojego życia i nigdy nie wracaj. Jem: Bo co? Co mi zrobisz? Tylko mi nie mów że uderzysz dziewczynę! Taki dżentelmen?!- Próbuje mnie sprowokować. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale do tego dąży. Lys: Ile razy mam ci powtarzać że nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego?!- Z tobą nie. Chce dawną Jem. Tą, która kiedyś była dla mnie wszystkim. Kiedy mówiłem, nie mogłem opanować głosu. Chciało mi się płakać z rozpaczy, ale widocznie ona jeszcze nie skończyła. Jem: Ale ja tylko przyszłam ostrzec twoją nową dziewczynę!- Teraz zwróciła się do Violetty całkowicie ignorując moją obecność. Nie... nie mogłem tego słuchać. Zatkałem uszy, ale te kłamstwa którymi karmiła teraz Violę dolatywały do moich uszu. Lys: Violetto, błagam nie słuchaj jej. Ona jest szalona. Nie wiem czemu się do mnie przyczepiła. Vi: Zawieź mnie do domu. Lys: Co?- Uwierzyła jej...? Vi: Słyszałeś. Zamknij się i odwieź mnie natychmiast do domu!- Widziałem że toczy wewnętrzną walkę. Po chwili podeszła do stołu i pociągnęła za obrus. Nie było na nim nic z wyjątkiem wazonika ze sztucznym kwiatem, który poleciał wprost na Jem. Cała zawartość wazonu czyli woda i kwiatek znalazły się na dziewczynie. Vi: Jesteśmy kwita.- Viola nie oglądając się ruszyła do wyjścia. Stałem nieruchomo nie do końca rozumiejąc co się przed chwilą stało. Jem patrzyła za wychodzącą. Jem: Uważaj na zakrętach! Lubi łapać wtedy za kolano!- Wtedy nie wytrzymałem i pobiegłem w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze Jem złapała mnie za ramię i przytrzymała.- Jak kocha to wróci. A teraz musimy pogadać.- Trzymała mocno moją rękę, prowadząc w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Chciałem biec ze Violettą ale nigdzie jej nie widziałem, na dodatek Jem miała bardzo silny uścisk. Jem: On musi wiedzieć... Po co? Nie lepiej pozbyć się go od razu?... Nie! Chce widzieć jego reakcje, kiedy wszystko mu powiemy... Lys: Jem. Czemu mówisz do siebie? Jem: On słucha. Podsłuchuje nas. Głupek... Nie mów tak! Jestem pewna że nie chciał, na pewno nie chciał. Lys: Natychmiast wyjaśnij mi co się dzieje!- Spojrzała na mnie jak na dziwaka.- Czemu tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?! Jem: Jeszcze ma czelność pytać nas o to! A widzisz? Mówiłam ci!- Zaciągnęła mnie do parku i posadziła na ławce. Sama usiadła obok.- Myślisz że pamięta to miejsce?- Rozejrzałem się. Było ciemno ale wiem gdzie jesteśmy. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Lys: Tu spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, kiedy wjechałaś na mnie.- Spojrzała na mnie jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z mojej obecności.- Proszę. Powiedz mi, co się stało? Jem: Pozwól że ja będę mówić. Znam tę historię lepiej od ciebie... Ok, niech ci będzie. Ale nadal nie rozumiem po co to robimy... Zaufaj mi.- Odetchnęła głęboko.- Nie powinna nam już więcej przeszkadzać. Pamiętasz nasze ostatnie spotkanie? Tak. Czułam się wtedy bardzo szczęśliwa. Kiedy wróciłam do domu, światło nadal świeciło się w sypialni moich rodziców. Poszłam więc zobaczyć czemu jeszcze nie śpią. Wiesz doskonale że, uwielbiają spać. Stanęłam w progu i delikatnie nacisnęłam klamkę. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i zobaczyłam że stoi przede mną mężczyzna z białymi włosami i czarnymi końcówkami. Był ubrany cały na czarno oraz miał maskę, jednak zobaczyłam oczy. Były żółto-zielone. Znam tylko jedną osobę z tak nadzwyczajnymi tęczówkami. Wyglądał na równie zdziwionego co ja. Opanował się jednak szybko, popchnął mnie i wybiegł z domu. Zanim zdążyłam coś zrobić jego już nie było. Weszłam do sypialni i jedyne co widziałam to krew. Wszędzie było pełno krwi. A później zobaczyłam ciała. Nie chciała, ale musiałam się upewnić że to oni. To byli moi rodzice. Nie wiem czemu ich zabił, nie wiem. Nagle sobie coś przypomniałam i pobiegłam do pokoju brata. Spał. Mój kochany, malutki braciszek spał w swoim łóżeczku. Wzięłam go na ręce i zaczęłam płakać. Czemu mój ukochany to zrobił? Nie mam pojęcia kto, pewnie sąsiad, wezwał policję. Znaleźli mnie zapłakaną z rozmazanym tuszem ściskającą brata na środku pokoju. Widocznie wystarczyło im to, żeby zabrać mnie do psychiatryka. Zabrali mi brata i zamknęli w izolatce. Ile tam siedziałam? Nie wiem. Nie miałam okna. Tylko ja, łóżko, cztery betonowe ściany, jedzenie trzy razy dziennie oraz dwa razy w tygodniu psycholog. A wtedy pojawiła się ona.- Popukała się w głowę.- Od tego czasu zawsze jest ze mną. Powiedziała mi co mam zrobić, aby mnie wypuścili. Jej plan się powiódł. Ona pragnie śmierci osoby, która zabiła naszych rodziców. Ale nie wzięła jednego pod uwagę. Nie jestem w stanie zabić człowieka. Szukałam brata i znalazłam go. Ma już nową rodzinę. Pewnie już nawet mnie nie pamięta...-Moje oczy zaszły łzami. Nie mogłem już tego słuchać. Lys: Jem, przykro mi. Ale błagam, uwierz mi. Nie zabiłem twoich rodziców. To nie przeze mnie byłaś tam gdzie byłaś. To nie była moja wina że zabrali twojego brata... Jem: Miałeś nam nie przerywać!!! I widzisz do czego doprowadziłaś?! Przez to, możesz mieć wątpliwości! Trzeba było trzymać się mojego planu! Lys: Zamknij się wreszcie!- Złapałem ją za ramiona i przytrzymałem.- Patrz mi w oczy. No patrz!- Nie chętnie spojrzała na mnie i utkwiła wzrok w żółtym oku.- Nie zabiłem twoich rodziców. I przyrzekam ci, że zrobię wszystko. Wszystko. Co w mojej mocy, aby pomóc ci znaleźć prawdziwego zabójcę.- Z impulsu przytuliłem ją do siebie. O dziwo odwzajemniła uścisk. Usłyszałem jej drżący głos. Jem: On nie kłamie, kochana. Zawsze kiedy kłamał, jego oko poruszało się. A teraz było nieruchome. On nie kłamie.- Po chwili wybuchła płaczem. Lys: Już dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję, że znajdę tego drania.- Po jakiś 5 minutach uspokoiła się i odsunęła się ode mnie. Jem: Nadal będę miała cię na oku. Nie ufam ci do końca. Pamiętaj, że nadal jesteś na mojej liście podejrzanych. Może Jem przekonałeś, ale mnie jeszcze nie. Lys: Będę uważał.- Złapałem ją delikatnie za rękę i poszliśmy prosto przed siebie. Muszę obmyślić plan działania. Ale na razie chce się pocieszyć tym, że Jem już nie chce mnie zabić. Wyciągnąłem telefon i szybko zadzwoniłem. Lys: Terry? Masz może dzisiaj trochę czasu? Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Chodzi o Violettę. I Jem. Musisz złożyć wizytę Violce, przeprosić i wytłumaczyć w moim imieniu. Dobra, czyli tak jak pisałam, wracamy już do Violetty ;3 Pamiętacie jeszcze, jak skończyła się 14 część? Mam nadzieję, bo zaczyna od tego momentu ;p `-` ten znaczek oznacza że pomijamy kilka dni, w których nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. ---- Vi: T... Terry? Co ty tu robisz?- Patrzyłam szeroko otwartymi oczami na chłopaka, który stał zawstydzony w progu, w każdej chwili gotowy do ucieczki.- Jak udało ci się tu wejść? Ter: Może usiądźmy?- Usiedliśmy przy kuchennym stole. Nie zauważyłam że ściskam szklankę, póki Terry nie wyjął mi jej z rąk.- Na początku przepraszam że włamałem ci się do domu, ale nie otwierałaś, a Lysander kazał mi porozmawiać z tobą za wszelką cenę. Myślałem że coś ci się stało... Vi: Stop. Przysłał cię Lysander? Czemu sam tu nie przyjechał? Zresztą skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mieszkam?- Odetchnął głęboko. Czyli chce przygotować się do opowiedzenia o co chodzi albo przeciągać jak najdłużej żeby się z tego wymigać. Ter: Po kolei. Na początku spróbuj się uspokoić.- Poczekał kilka sekund i kontynuował.- Tak, przysłał mnie tu Lysander. Ta dziewczyna, którą spotkałaś w restauracji to była dziewczyna Lysandra, Jem. Każde słowo które usłyszałaś od niej było kłamstwem. Zapamiętaj to. Byli bardzo szczęśliwi do czasu kiedy wyjechała. Dokąd spytasz? Do psychiatryka. A mieli przeprowadzić się całą rodziną do innego miasta. Dzień przed wyjazdem ktoś wkradł się do jej domu i zabił jej rodziców. Kiedy przyjechała policja, znalazła ją jak przytulała brata. Zabrali go do sierocińca, a ją zamknęli, myśląc że w ten sposób jej pomogą.- Prychnął z pogardą.- Wszyscy ją lubiliśmy. Nikt się nie zdziwił kiedy nie zobaczyliśmy jej następnego dnia. Dopiero później się dowiedzieliśmy. Kiedy wróciła przyszła i mówiła że to Lysander zabił jej rodziców, wtedy on przyszedł, a ona rozpłakała się na oczach wszystkich. Większość jej uwierzyła, ale ja zawsze stałem po stronie Lysandra. Okazało się że zabójca był bardzo do niego podobny. Z tego co zrozumiałem to Jem ma rozdwojenie jaźni. Jako że była w izolatce w głowie stworzyła sobie przyjaciółkę... Która nienawidzi Lysandra. Vi: Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? Ter: Jakieś 20 minut temu dzwonił do mnie Lysander, prosząc abym przyjechał do ciebie wyjaśnił i... Przeprosił w jego imieniu. Podał mi adres i pokrótce opowiedział co się stało. Obiecał Jem że pomoże znaleźć jej zabójcę. Boję się o niego. Nie wiem co może mu wpaść do głowy, a kiedy spytałem gdzie jest i co chce zrobić zwyczajnie rozłączył się. Tak po prostu. Postanowiłem więc spełnić chociaż tę prośbę. Vi: Okej... Chyba mniej więcej zaczynam rozumieć co się stało... A teraz wróćmy do tego, jak wszedłeś do mojego domu?! Ter: Cóż... Na początku pukałem i dzwoniłem do drzwi, ale nikt nie otwierał. Obszedłem dom i zauważyłem że na piętrze pali się światło, co oznaczało w 50% że jesteś w domu. Postanowiłem zaryzykować spotkania z twoimi rodzicami i zacząłem sprawdzać okna. Nawet nie wiesz jak się zdziwiłem kiedy zobaczyłem że jedno z nich jest uchylone. Otworzyłem je szerzej i wszedłem do środka. Wtedy usłyszałem kroki na schodach. Zaciągnąłem mocniej kaptur i mało brakowało żebym nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Pierwszy raz wkradłem się do mieszkania i byłem rozemocjonowany. Zapaliłaś światło w pomieszczeniu obok i kiedy zobaczyłem że to ty pojawiłem się. Oto cała moja historia z wkradaniem się.- Wcale go nie słuchałam. Myślami byłam daleko, znów w restauracji na chłodno przemyśleć to, co powiedziała Jem. Teraz rozumiem czemu chciała się mnie pozbyć. Chciała być z nim sam na sam. Vi: Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Ter: Od czego ma się kumpli.- Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dopiero teraz zwróciłam uwagę że chłopak nie mógł długo pozostać w jednej pozycji. Co chwila siedział inaczej, dodatkowo podrygując nogą i głową do tylko sobie znanemu rytmowi. Vi: Jeśli czegoś dowiesz się o Lysandrze, powiadom mnie, dobrze? Ter: Jasne.- Wyciągnął rękę, a ja napisałam na niej swój numer.- Wiesz... Mogę wyjść drzwiami?- Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, prawie niezauważalnie. Vi: Oczywiście. Jeszcze mi kwiatki poniszczysz w ogrodzie. Ter: Bardziej boisz się o kwiaty niż o moje zdrowie?- Patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem, jednak jego oczy śmiały się. Vi: Hm... Tak.- Oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem, chociaż żadnemu z nas nie było do śmiechu. Odprowadziłam go do wyjścia, gdzie zrobiliśmy misia, a później on poszedł w siną dal. Zamknęłam drzwi i oparłam się o nie. Przymknęłam oczy i zjechałam na ziemie. Podciągnęłam nogi i skuliłam się. Jak byłam mała często tak robiłam, kiedy czegoś się bałam lub nie rozumiałam. Odetchnęłam głęboko i spróbowałam zebrać myśli. Kiedy się obudziłam, zauważyłam że leżę w swoim łóżku, a zegarek wskazuje 7:30. Czyli że jednak nie uda mi się zaspać do szkoły. Wstałam, uszykowałam się szybko i zeszłam do kuchni zjeść śniadanie. Przy stole siedzieli rodzice. Rzuciłam szybkie cześć i zatopiłam zęby w toście. Patrzyli na mnie, chociaż bardzo ich korciło nie zadawali pytań. Dzięki im za to. `-` Nie poszłam na imprezę halloweenową. Czemu? Jak mogłam się bawić kiedy nie wiem co się dzieje z Lysandrem?! Nie ma go. Nigdzie. Na następny dzień zadzwonił do Leo, powiedział mu tylko żeby się nie martwił i ie dzwonił na policje. Minął tydzień od tamtego wieczoru, a on nie daje śladu życia. Oczywiście Leo zgłosił zaginięcie, ale nie mogą go znaleźć. Roza próbuje udawać że nie przejmuje się tym bardzo, ale wiem że był... JEST dla niej jak brat. A ja się boję o niego. Często rozmawiam z Terrym, nawet dobrze mi się z nim rozmawia. Dzisiaj nie byłam w szkole. To znaczy wyszłam, ale przemknął ktoś przede mną z białymi włosami. Pobiegłam za nim, ale to nie był Lysander. Wróciłam do domu i zamknęłam się w pokoju. To za dużo dla mnie. `-` Minął miesiąc. Ciągle ani śladu Lysandra, choć policja nie przestaje szukać. Jutro andrzejki, na które Rozalia chce zabrać mnie chodźmy musiała użyć siły. Nie wiem co jej tak zależy. Już nie gonię każdej osoby, która w choćby najmniejszym stopniu przypomniała go. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dzwonek telefonu. Vi: Halo? Roz: Hej Violka! Mogę wpaść do ciebie wybrać dla ciebie strój na jutro? Vi: Jeśli chcesz... Roz: Świetnie! Będę za 10 minut!- Rozłączyłam się i zamknęłam oczy. Zostało mi już tylko kilka minut spokoju. Przypomniałam sobie jak Lysander przyszedł pomóc mi wybrać strój, chociaż prosiłam o to Rozalię. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi, było jeszcze za wcześnie żeby to była Roza. Podeszłam do drzwi, odetchnęłam głęboko i otworzyłam je. Za nimi stał Terry. Nie powiem, miałam nadzieję że to będzie Lysander. Pająk wyglądał jakby biegł przez całą drogę. Vi: Coś się stało? Ter: Był u mnie Lysander, znaczy to był chyba on. Zostawił list i tą paczkę. Dla ciebie.- Dopiero teraz zauważyłam że trzymał paczuszkę w dłoni. Vi: Widziałeś go?- Pokręcił głową. Ter: Od razu przybiegłem do ciebie. Otworzysz? Vi: Tak... Wejdź. Zaraz powinna przyjść Rozalia, czekamy na nią?- Uśmiechnął się. Ter: Możemy. Ja i tak nie mam nic do gadania ten list jest do ciebie. Vi: A ty jakiś dostałeś? Ter: Dostałem. Vi: A mogę się dowiedzieć co w nim było, oczywiście nie chce się narzucać...- Jego uśmiech zmienił się na bardziej tajemniczy. Ter: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.- Znów usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Vi: Poczekaj chwilę, to na pewno Rozalia.- Uśmiechnęłam się i zostawiłam chłopaka w swoim pokoju. Wpuściłam przyjaciółkę i zaprowadziłam do pokoju. Roz: Siema Pająk! Viola, czemu mi nie powiedziałaś że masz gościa? Mogłyśmy to przecież przełożyć. Ter: Dopiero co przyszedłem. Lysander zostawił u mnie list i tą paczuszkę dla Violetty. Roz: Otwierałaś już? Vi: Nie. Postanowiłam że otworzę przy was. Roz: No to na co czekasz?! Otwieraj!- Rozalia praktycznie gotowała się z niecierpliwości. Odetchnęłam głęboko i otworzyłam kopertę. Zaczęłam czytać na głos. Droga Violetto! Przepraszam że tak długo nie dawałem śladu życia. Czuję się dobrze i nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Postanowiłem pomóc Jem znaleźć prawdziwego zabójcę jej rodziców. Jesteśmy prawie u celu, ponieważ łatwo znaleźć osobę o takich charakterystycznych oczach. Okazało się że należy do mafii, chodziło o stare sprawy. Niestety nie mogę się z Tobą spotkać, nie chce żeby coś ci się stało. Proszę tylko o jedno. Jeśli cokolwiek by mi się stało i nie odzywałbym się przez kolejny miesiąc... Zapomnij o mnie. Zapomnij wszystko co jest związane ze mną, wyrzuć te wspomnienia, bo możesz przez nie tylko cierpieć. Mi również nie jest łatwo, naprawdę mało brakuje żebym leciał do ciebie na złamanie karku. W paczce jest prezent dla ciebie, mam nadzieję że nie ostatni. Załóż ją na jutrzejszą imprezę. Idź i baw się jak nigdy dotąd. Dziękuję że mogłem spędzić z Tobą te miłe chwile i chociaż nasze ostatnie spotkanie nie należało do najlepszych, mam nadzieję że mi wybaczysz że tak wyglądało. Jeszcze raz przepraszam że tak szybko zniknąłem. Kocham Cię i nigdy nie zapomnę. Mam nadzieję że jeszcze się spotkamy. Twój Lysander. Po moich policzkach płynęły łzy. Roza przez słowa usiadła bliżej i przytuliła mnie. Spojrzałam nad jej ramieniem prosto w oczy Pająka. Patrzył na mnie smutnymi oczami. Po czym poddał mi paczkę. Ter: Otwórz. Zobaczmy co ci sprezentował.- Chwyciłam paczuszkę i delikatnie ją otworzyłam. Z środka wyjęłam zwinięty kawałek materiału. Rozwinęłam go powoli. Trzymałam w dłoni pudrową sukienkę przez ramiączek z czarną kokardką w pasie. Roz: Jest... Piękna.- Uśmiechnęłam się. Vi: Masz rację. Jest cudowna. Roz: Czyli nie potrzebujesz pomocy w wyborze stroju.- Otworzyłam okno i krzyknęła na cały głos.- Cudna sukienka! Violka bardzo dziękuje ci za nią!!! Vi: Roza! Co ty robisz? Roz: Na pewno gdzieś się kręci. Może akurat usłyszał? No cóż, to ja się będę zwijać. Leo prosił mnie o spotkanie, a nie mam pojęcia o co mu chodzi.- Przytuliła mnie szybko, pomachała Pająkowi i wyszła w podskokach z domu. Vi: Przymierzyć? Ter: Jasne.- Chwilę siedział w miejscu, aż w końcu zrozumiał i wyszedł z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Szybko przebrałam się i spojrzałam w lustro. Przydałyby się kolczyki, szkoda tylko że nie mam przebitych uszu. Vi: Terry! Możesz już wejść.- Drzwi otworzyły się i stał w nich Pająk z niewinnym uśmiechem. Kiedy przyjrzał mi się dokładniej uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ter: Wyglądasz pięknie.- Podszedł i przytulił mnie. Nadal nie przyzwyczaiłam się do takiej śmiałości.- Violetto... Vi: Tak? Ter: Czy... Czy chciałabyś pójść ze mną na tą imprezę?- Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem. Jednak jego twarz nie mówiła żeby żartował. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Vi: Oczywiście.- Jego oczy znów się rozpromieniły i przytulił mnie jeszcze mocniej.- Rozumiem że się cieszysz, ale to nie znaczy że masz mnie udusić. Ter: Oh, przepraszam.- Zaśmialiśmy się i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o mało istotnych sprawach, po jakiejś godzinie Terry spojrzał na zegarek.- Przykro mi, ale muszę się już zbierać. Vi: To co? Widzimy się jutro? Ter: Jasne. Wpadnę po ciebie o 16.- Pocałował mnie w policzek i wyszedł z mojego pokoju, a później z domu. Poszłam do łazienki, wzięłam szybki prysznic i wróciłam do pokoju. Zawiesiłam sukienkę na wieszaku, rozczesałam włosy, padłam na łóżko i momentalnie zasnęłam. Następnego dnia obudził mnie dźwięk budzika. Wstałam, uszykowałam się i wyszłam z domu bez śniadania. Gdzieś w połowie drogi usłyszałam dźwięk klaksonu. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę. Rozalia wychylała się przez okno i machała do mnie, kierował Leo. Roz: Viola! Wsiadaj, podwieziemy cię.- Podeszłam do samochodu i chwilę zawahałam się zanim weszłam do środka. Na środkowym siedzeniu z tyłu siedział mały chłopczyk. Mimo to usiadłam obok niego. Vi: Hej.- Zwróciłam się do niego.- Jak się nazywasz? Ad: Adam.- Uśmiechnął się i podał mi rączkę, którą od razu uścisnęłam. Leo: Nie przyzwyczajaj się do niego za bardzo. Właśnie odwożę go na dworzec. Wraca do rodziców na wieś. Vi: Dlaczego? Leo: Nie mogę jednocześnie pracować i opiekować się nim.- Szybko dojechaliśmy do szkoły. Adam nie chciał puścić mojej ręki, delikatnie wyciągnęłam ją i wyszłam z samochodu. Pomachałam jeszcze do niego, kiedy odjeżdżali. Roz: Chodź. Ruszajmy do szkoły.- Lekcje minęły mi bardzo szybko. Nauczyciele zbytnio nie przykładali się bo wiedzieli że bardziej interesuje nas dyskoteka niż nauka. Do domu wróciłam kilka minut po trzeciej. Czas się przygotować. Została mi niecała godzina, więc musiałam się sprężać. Poszłam do łazienki i wzięłam szybki prysznic. Z suszarką przy włosach kręciłam się po całej łazience w poszukiwaniu kosmetyków. Kiedy włosy były moim zdaniem wystarczająco suche wzięłam się za ich układanie. Uczesałam się klasycznie czyli dwa cienkie warkoczyki połączone z tyłu, reszta włosów rozpuszczona. Przeszłam do kolejnego etapu czyli do makijażu. Wykonałam chyba jeden z najprostszych i najszybszych makijaży, czyli podkład, puder, szminka, tusz, kreska i różowy cień. Wyszłam z łazienki i założyłam przygotowaną wcześniej sukienkę. Do tego wzięłam srebrny naszyjnik z sercem i również srebrny komplet bransoletek. Na nogi trafiły moje ulubione białe szpilki, które zakładałam tylko na szczególne okazje. Ledwo usiadłam, aby trochę odsapnąć, usłyszałam pukanie. Zabrałam jeszcze torebkę i zeszłam na dół. Odetchnęłam głęboko i otworzyłam drzwi z bananem na ustach. Tak jak sądziłam w drzwiach stał Terry, który nie wyglądał jak on. Dlaczego? Brakowało jego czapki i koszuli w kratę. Ubrany był za to w czarny garnitur z dopasowanymi do niego spodniami. Włosy były na tyle ułożone, że nie wyglądał jakby zderzył się z ciężarówką. W dłoni natomiast trzymał bukiet czerwonych róż. Odwzajemni uśmiech i wysunął rękę z kwiatami. Ter: Dla ciebie. Vi: Och. Dziękuję.- Wzięłam kwiaty i poszłam szukać jakiegoś wazonu. Wybrałam szary, wysoki wazon z cienką szyjką. Nalałam do niego wody, włożyłam kwiaty i postawiłam na stole. Wróciłam szybko do Pająka. Ter: Wyglądasz cudnie.- Ruszyliśmy ramię w ramię do samochodu. Usiadłam na miejscu pasażera, a Terry zajął pozycję kierowcy. Jechaliśmy w ciszy przez jakieś 10 minut. Co chwila zerkałam na Terry'ego nie mogąc przyzwyczaić się do jego nowego wyglądu. Dojechaliśmy na miejsce i wysiedliśmy. Już z daleka zobaczyła nas Rozalia. Pomachała do nas i podeszła szybko do nas, ciągnąć za sobą Leo. Zmierzyła nas szybko od stóp do głów. Roz: Violka! Wyglądasz cudnie w tej sukience! Terry! A ty co się tak odstawiłeś? Pierwszy raz w garniaku? Widać że strasznie się denerwujesz!- Podeszła do nas i siłą zbliżyła do siebie nawzajem.- Dobra! Idziemy do środka, chyba już wystarczająco się spóźniliśmy!- Ruszyła przodem, a my szliśmy za nią krok w krok. Kiedy tylko weszliśmy na salę, od razu odciągnęłam Pająka jak najdalej od niej. Ter: Ej! Co się dzieje? Vi: Na razie musimy unikać Rozy.- Rozejrzałam się szybko, a kiedy spojrzałam na Terry'ego wyglądał na rozbawionego.- Co cię tak śmieszy? Ter: Zachowujesz się tak, jakby chciała cię co najmniej zabić. Co może być tak strasznego? Vi: Jeśli raz wszedłeś z Rozalią na parkiet, zapomnij o chwili wytchnienia. Będziesz musiał pozostać tam to końca. Ter: Ok... Rozumiem powagę sytuacji. Lepiej się gdzieś schowajmy.- Podeszliśmy do stolika przy którym siedziała Melania, a wokół niej stały różne kubeczki z napojami, chipsy, paluszki i itp. Mel: Hej! Podać wam coś?- Uśmiechnęła się do nas, jednak w jej spojrzeniu było coś dziwnego. Nie dociekałam, tylko odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Vi: Hej. Nie dzięki, może później. Poznaj proszę to Terry. Terry to Melania. Ter: Miło mi poznać.- Uścisnęli sobie dłoń. Vi: Melanio, widziałaś może gdzieś Nataniela? Mel: Nie... Nie mógł dzisiaj przyjść, ze względu na Amber... Nie wiem dokładnie o co chodzi, ale... Vi: No dobrze. Dzięki za pomoc, na pewno jeszcze tu wpadniemy.- Ruszyłam na drugi koniec sali w poszukiwaniu wolnych krzeseł. Oczywiście Pająk kroczył za mną krok w krok. Nagle z dala ujrzałam blond fryzurę, a po chwili rozpoznałam w niej Nataniela. Dziwne... Usiedliśmy na ostatnich wolnych już miejscach. Mogłam wreszcie spokojnie obejrzeć wystrój sali. Zazwyczaj to ja się tym zajmowałam, ale w tym roku dziewczyny mnie wyręczyły. Tuż przy suficie były porozwieszane różne wstęgi, balony i wstążeczki. Na środku wisiała wielka kula dyskotekowa. Na prawo od wejścia znajdowało się stoisko Melanii, a po lewej ławki. Naprzeciwko drzwi znajdowała się scena, a obok niej przejście do szatni. Ter: Po co ta scena? Będzie ktoś występował? Vi: Zazwyczaj występował zespół Lysandra... No ale że... Jego nie ma... Odbędzie się tam tylko rozdanie nagród. Ter: Nagród? Za co? Vi: Najlepszy strój, najlepszy taniec, najlepszy pomysł na wróżbę, król i królowa balu.- Wyliczałam wszystko, co przyszło mi na myśl.- A właśnie! Za niedługo powinny zacząć się wróżby! Ter: Co? Jakie wróżby?- Pierwszy raz jesteś na imprezie andrzejkowej, czy jak? Vi: Eh... Po 1,5 godzinie zabawy, zbieramy się wszyscy w swoich klasach i wróżymy sobie, a później znów wracamy do zabawy. Każdy może przynieść własną wróżbę, oczywiście najlepiej jakby była oryginalna.- W tej właśnie chwili ściszono muzykę, a na scenę wyszła dyrektorka. Dyr: Proszę wszystkich, aby udali się ze swoimi parami do klas. Natychmiast!- Wyłączono całkowicie muzykę, a wszyscy ruszyli w stronę szkoły. Nagle Terry złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę ogrodu. Vi: Hej, co robisz? Czemu nie idziemy z resztą?- Nic nie powiedział, tylko mocniej ścisnął mi rękę. Nagle przystanął jakby zastanawiał się co dalej robić. Zaciągnęłam go więc w swoje ulubione miejsce, tuż przy ścianie budynku. Usiadłam na ławeczce, a Pająk obok mnie, wciąż nie puszczając mojej ręki. Siedzieliśmy tak dobre 10 minut, słuchając dźwięków dochodzących ze szkoły. Nagle Terry pochylił się, złapał moją twarz w dłonie i pocałował mnie. To było dla mnie całkowite zaskoczenia, ale bardzo przyjemne, które bardzo szybko się skończyło. Popatrzył na mnie pół smutnymi, pół wesołymi oczyma. Ter: Musiałem to zrobić. Chociaż raz.- Jeszcze raz ścisnął mi rękę i wybiegł z ogrodu. Patrzyłam za nim jednak nie wykonałam żadnego ruchu. Mimo że dawno zniknął mi z oczu, wpatrywałam się w punkt gdzie widziałam go po raz ostatni. W takim samym stanie znalazła mnie Rozalia. Roz: Hej? Viola? Co się stało? Vi: O... On... On mnie... Roz: No co? Vi: Pocałował.- Roza wyglądała na uradowaną. Roz: Naprawdę? To przecież cudownie! Prawda? Halo, Violka! Gdzie on jest? Wyznał ci miłość? Vi: Idę do domu.- Ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia, gdy zobaczyłam na ziemi malutką karteczkę. Podniosłam ją i rozwinęłam. Od razu rozpoznałam pismo Lysandra. Roz: Odprowadzić cię? Vi: Dam sobie radę. Muszę jeszcze po drodze coś załatwić. Roz: Jesteś pewna, że chcesz iść sama?- Miło że się o mnie troszczy, ale chce mieć spokój. Przynajmniej teraz. Vi: Tak. Przecież nic mi się nie stanie.- Uśmiechnęłam się blado i poszłam w stronę domu. Na szczęście udało mi się przejść niezauważona przez nikogo. Kiedy doszłam na miejsce zauważyłam że rodziców znów nie ma w domu. Ostatnio dzieje się to coraz częściej. Weszłam do środka, zrobiłam sobie herbatkę i poszłam do pokoju. Otworzyłam list, ale nie przeczytałam go. To nie do mnie. Przecież to do Pająka, nie mogę tego czytać. ???: Właśnie tak się zastanawiałem, gdzie on się podział.- Odwróciłam się i widziałam, mojego dawnego, uśmiechniętego Pająka. Rzuciłam mu się na szyję i wtuliłam się w niego. Vi: Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Ter: Ale chodzi ci o pocałunek czy ucieczkę? Bo jeśli o pocałunek, to prze...- Nie dałam mu dokończyć, całując go w usta. Vi: Ucieczka. Nigdy więcej nie uciekaj ode mnie.- Nasze usta znów złączył pocałunek. To było takie... fantastyczne. Później rozmawialiśmy na błahe tematy, wciąż wpatrując się w nawzajem w oczy. To był wspaniały dzień. Nie korci mnie aby przeczytać to co Lysander napisał Terry'emu. Wiem, ze jeśli będzie chciał to sam mi powie. Poczekam cierpliwie. Nigdy nie sądziłam że zakocham się w człowieku, który jest przyjacielem Lysandra. W sumie dlatego, ponieważ myślałam, że tak jak ja nie ma znajomych poza szkołą. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzaliśmy razem. Szkoła już się skończyła w tym roku. Zostały tylko dwa dni do świąt. Czas przygotowań i zakupów. Razem z mamą oglądałam telewizję, gdy usłyszałyśmy pukanie do drzwi. Vi: Siedź. Ja otworzę.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i ruszyłam w stronę wejścia. Otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam za nimi tatę z masą pudeł. Ta: Mogłabyś mi pomóc? Ledwo to doniosłem. Zabierz te pudła, które zostały w samochodzie.- Tak jak mnie prosił zaczęłam wnosić do domu kartony, które nie należały do najlżejszych. Vi: Co jest w tych pudłach? Ta: Świąteczne prezenty dla zwierząt ze schroniska, kolejne darowizny ze szkół. Dobrze że są jeszcze takie osoby, które pamiętają o tych zwierzakach.- Kiedy wszystkie kartony były już w domu, poszłam do swojego pokoju. Rozejrzałam się. Przydałoby się dodać trochę koloru. Może trochę zielonych akcesorii? Muszę jeszcze nad tym pomyśleć. Usiadłam do komputera i zalogowałam się na fejsie. Od razu dostałam wiadomość od Rozy, w której chwaliła się że spędza święta z Leo. Cieszyłam się razem z nią, ale jednocześnie zrobiło mi się smutno. To przez to, że Lys od tamtego listu nie dawał śladu życia. Nie mogę dłużej się zamartwiać. Kazał mi być dzielna i umieć radzić sobie w życiu bez niego. I to właśnie muszę zrobić. Ubrałam się i wyszłam z domu, a swoje kroki skierowałam do centrum handlowego. To najlepsze miejsce na kupno prezentów. Wchodziłam do wszystkich sklepów po kolei. Po pierwszym okrążeniu miałam już większość prezentów kupionych. Vi: Okej... Dla Rozy mam fioletową sukienkę, która jej się podobała. Dla Tobiasa mam brązowe spodnie, a dla Alexy'ego niebieskie. Armin dostanie nową grę, a Su różową bluzkę. Kastielowi kupiłam nową kostkę do gitary, bo ostatnio narzekał że nie ma czym grać. Natanielowi przypada nowa koszula i pluszak w kształcie kota. Dla Irys i Melanii mam komplety złotych bransoletek. Został mi już tylko Terry...- Nagle poczułam że ktoś stuka mnie w ramie. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam przed sobą Tobiasa uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha. To: Hej. Dzisiaj sama? Vi: Tak. Dziwnie byłoby kupować komuś prezent, jeśli ktoś się koło ciebie kręci. To: Ja już tobie kupiłem. A ty mi już kupiłaś? Jeśli tak to możemy się razem trochę pokręcić. Vi: Kupiłam. Także chodźmy.- Połaziliśmy trochę, w efekcie czego obeszłam wszystkie sklepy drugi raz tym razem nic nie kupując. W tym tempie nigdy nie kupie mu prezentu.- Komu jeszcze musisz kupić prezent? To: Alexy... Znam go doskonale, a mimo to nie mam pojęcia co kupić! Vi: Mam to samo... Muszę kupić coś Pająkowi, a pomysłów brak. To: Może zrobić tak jak Tomek w Rodzince.pl? Kiedy zapomniał kupić prezentu dla Magdy na walentynki. Czekaj jak to szło... To prawda że nic tu nie ma... Ponieważ żaden przedmiot nie oddałby moich uczuć do ciebie.- Zaśmialiśmy się. To zawsze wywołuje u mnie uśmiech. Jednak nie wykorzystaliśmy pomysłu i szukaliśmy dalej. Po trzecim moim już okrążeniu mieliśmy zakupiony prezent dla Alexy'ego. Męskie perfumy, zielony szalik i rękawiczki tego samego koloru. To: Chciałbym pomóc ci w poszukiwaniach, jednak mama wzywa do lepienia pierogów. Vi: Mogę cię puścić, ale pod warunkiem że poczęstujesz mnie później tymi pierogami. To: Zgoda! Zrobię moje ulubione czyli ruskie. Na pewno ci zasmakują.- Pożegnaliśmy się przytulasem i Tobias poszedł w swoją stronę, a ja znów zostałam sama. Nie miałam ochoty czwarty raz oglądać tego samego. Zamknęłam oczy i ruszyłam przed siebie. Stanęłam gdy poczułam pod rękami materiał. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam czarną bluzę z kapturem w szare pionowe pasy. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko, wybrałam odpowiedni rozmiar i ruszyłam do kasy. Przy kasach zauważyłam stoisko z czapkami. Wybrałam szarą i dołączyłam ją do zakupów. Po zapłaceniu wyszłam ze sklepu i skierowałam się do sklepu papierniczego. Wzięłam z półki szary notatnik z czerwonym krwawiącym sercem na okładce oraz wieczne pióro. Szybko zapłaciłam i ruszyłam w drogę powrotną do domu. To był dobry dzień. Następny dzień spędziłam w pokoju na pakowaniu prezentów i czytaniu książki. Trochę dziwiłam się, że mam nie zaciąga mnie do przyrządzania potraw, lecz było mi to na rękę. Kiedy wieczorem wynurzyłam się z mojej pieczary usłyszałam gorączkowe szepty rodziców w salonie. Podkradłam się cicho i przyłożyłam ucho do drzwi aby lepiej słyszeć. Ta: Musimy jej powiedzieć. I to dzisiaj. Ma: Boję się jak zareaguje. To przecież szok dla niej. Może jeszcze to odwołajmy... Ta: Kochanie, ona ma 17 lat, na pewno sobie poradzi.- Chwilę walczyłam ze sobą, ale moja ciekawość zwyciężyła. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do salonu. Zachowywałam się, jakbym nic nie słyszała. Ma: Słonko... Musimy ci o czymś powiedzieć. Vi: Co się stało? Ta: My... Nie będziemy mogli razem spędzić świąt. Musimy wyjechać... Vi: Ale czemu?! Czemu, choć raz nie możemy spędzić świąt normalnie, jak normalna rodzina?! Wy zawsze gdzieś wyjeżdżacie, rzadko kiedy jesteście w domu, nawet nie zastanawiacie się jak ja się czuję! Święta zawsze były odmianą od tego, a teraz się dowiaduje, że Boże Narodzenie też chcecie mi zniszczyć?!- Czułam w oczach łzy. Nie czekając na ich reakcję biegiem wróciłam do swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Nie chciałam słuchać ich żałosnych tłumaczeń, jacy to oni biedni, że nie chcą wyjeżdżać. Jasne. Tylko marzą o jakiejś okazji aby wyrwać się z domu, ode mnie... Słyszałam jak ktoś puka do moich drzwi. Nakryłam głowę poduszką, aby zagłuszyć te dźwięki. Ze łzami w oczach zasnęłam. Rano obudził mnie zapach jajecznicy. Próbuje mnie przekupić. Nie dam się na to nabrać. Poczekałam jakieś 5 minut, ale nic nie słyszałam, więc postanowiłam wynurzyć się z pokoju. Otworzyłam drzwi i wyjrzałam na korytarz. Nikogo nie ujrzałam. Przede mną stał stolik, a na nim tacka z jajecznicą, szklanką soku i karteczką. Wzięłam tacę do pokoju i usiadłam przy biurku. Zjadłam szybko i kręciłam kartką w dłoni. Przeczytać czy nie? Nie mam ochoty, ale ciekawe co wymyślili. List pisany był ręką mamy. Odetchnęłam głęboko i zaczęłam czytać. Przepraszam cię, skarbie, że tak to wyszło. Powinniśmy ci powiedzieć wcześniej, może wtedy zabralibyśmy cię ze sobą albo przynajmniej poszłabyś do kogoś... Chciałam ci to wynagrodzić. Śniadanie to pierwsza niespodzianka. Drugą znajdziesz pod choinką, ale otwórz ją dopiero rano. Mam nadzieję że Ci się spodoba... Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Nie tak miało być. Mama. Śniadanie nawet smaczne. Zeszłam na dół i zobaczyłam ubraną choinkę, a pod nią dwie paczuszki. Zastanowiłam się chwilę, a po chwili położyłam obok nich 11 paczek dla moich znajomych. Ruszyłam do kuchni, aby umyć naczynia. Wszędzie były karteczki ze strzałkami skierowane na lodówkę. Podeszłam do niej niepewnie i otworzyłam ją. Jak bardzo się zdziwiłam, kiedy zobaczyłam świąteczne dania. Zamknęłam oczy, policzyłam do 10 i znów je otworzyłam. Jedzenie nadal tam było. Zamknęłam lodówkę, umyłam naczynia po śniadaniu, a po tym wróciłam na górę. Jako że wcześniej byłam w piżamie, zaczęłam wybierać jakieś ubrania. Z szafy wyjęłam sukienkę na górze w niebiesko-czarne pasy, a na dole czarną. Na to założyłam czarną marynarkę, a na nogi beżowe botki. (Mój własny strój na Wigilię xD) Tak ubrana wyszłam z domu i skierowałam się do parku. Kiedy byłam już na miejscu poczułam coś zimnego na skórze. Spojrzałam na niebo i uśmiechnęłam się. Zaczął padać pierwszy śnieg. Wyciągnęłam język i łapałam płatki śniegu. Zaczęłam się śmiać, biegać i skakać. Rozpierała mnie niesamowita energia, którą musiałam rozładować. Po jakiejś godzinie wróciłam cała zziajana do domu. Przez resztę dnia siedziałam oglądając telewizję. Około godziny 17 wyłączyłam telewizor i podeszłam do okna. Szukałam pierwszej gwiazdki. Nagle sobie o czymś przypomniałam i pobiegłam na górę po mikołajową czapkę, którą dostałam na mikołajki. Wróciłam szybko do szukania gwiazdy. Nagle ujrzałam na niebie mały, jaśniejący punkt. Poszłam do salonu, gdzie już wcześniej ustawiłam na stole dania, które znalazłam w lodówce. Pilotem włączyłam płytę z kolędami i zaczęłam śpiewać razem z Rynkowskim. Kiedy skończyliśmy pierwszą kolędę, zatrzymałam i wyjęłam z szafki opłatek. Vi: Violetto. Życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego, zdrowia, szczęścia w życiu i miłości. Żebyś kolejne święta spędziła w gronie najbliższych, a przynajmniej wśród przyjaciół. Dobrych ocen w szkole i żebyś dostała się do szkoły plastycznej, bo wiem że o tym marzysz. Wierzę w ciebie, choć może być trudno. Jesteś najlepsza.- Przełamałam opłatek na pół i zjadłam oba kawałki. Kiedy siadałam do stołu usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzałam zdziwiona w tamtą stronę i niepewnie poszłam otworzyć niespodziewanemu gościu. Odetchnęłam i otworzyłam drzwi. Przede mną stało 7 uśmiechniętych twarzy. Wszy: Niespodzianka!!!- Wśród nich rozpoznałam Pająka, Tobiasa, Alexy'ego, Armina, Rozę, Leo i Su. Wszyscy rzucili mi się na szyję i uściskali. Vi: Co... Co wy tu robicie?- Patrzyłam na nich zaskoczona, kiedy wpakowali mi się do domu. To: Zawiadomiła nas twoja mama. Powiedziała, że wyjeżdżają, więc poprosiła mnie, abym zawiadomił resztę i przyszedł do ciebie. Vi: Dz... Dziękuję Wam. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.- Poczułam jak po moich policzkach płyną łzy szczęścia. Roz: Dobra chłopaki! Wątpię, zęby Viola przygotowała nakrycia dla 7 gości, więc do roboty. Sami musimy się urządzić.- Uścisnęliśmy się i ruszyła do kuchni, a chłopaki i Su za nią. Został ze mną tylko Terry. Zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się do mnie. Ter: Nie jesteś zła, że tak wtargnęliśmy do twojego domu? Vi: Mam być zła? Za co? Że mam najwspanialszych przyjaciół pod słońcem?- Uśmiechnęłam się i przytuliłam chłopaka. Ter: I? Vi: I najwspanialszego chłopaka o jakim mogłam pomarzyć. Ter: Dobra odpowiedź.- Nasze usta musnęły się. Wtedy do przedpokoju wparowała Su. Su: Hej! Wszyscy są już gotowi! Czas na opłaatek!- Powiedziała z radosnym głosem i wróciła do salonu. Vi: Kto ją zaprosił? Ter: Nie mam pojęcia.- Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie i obejmując się weszliśmy do salonu. Wszyscy zajęli już miejsca. Ja miałam miejsce na szczycie stołu. Po mojej pawicy zostało miejsce dla Pająka, a po lewicy siedziała Roza, a obok niej Leo. Reszta jeszcze nie zajęła konkretnych miejsc. Wyjęłam ponownie opłatek i rozdałam wszystkim. Zrobił się harmider, bo wszyscy wszystkim chcieli składać życzenia. Po kilku minutach zamieszania, zajęliśmy miejsca przy stole. Kolacja trwała 2 godziny, albo nawet dłużej. Razem z Rozą i Su zajęłyśmy się sprzątaniem, a w tym czasie chłopacy zajęli miejsca przed telewizorem. Kiedy się uwinęliśmy chcieliśmy gdzieś usiąść, ale nie było już gdzie. Rozalia zajęła miejsce na kolanach Leo, Su usiadła na Arminie, a ja na Terry'm. Od razu przejęłam pilot i włączyłam na Kevina. Usłyszałam protesty i chciano zabrać mi pilota, jednak uciszyłam ich dość szybko ze słowami: Vi: Tradycji musi być za dość. Bo co to za Gwiazdka bez Kevina. Protesty szybko ucichły i razem śmialiśmy się z tych scen, z których śmiejemy się co roku. Po filmie wszystkim zachciało się spać. Chłopaków zostawiliśmy w salonie, a same poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju, gdzie przegadałyśmy jeszcze kilka godzin. Rano obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili usłyszałam wołanie Tobiasa. To: Hej dziewczyny! Mogę wejść? Vi: Wchodź śmiało.- Otworzył drzwi i wszedł powoli do środka i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.- Co...?- Nagle do pokoju wpadli chłopacy ze szklankami z wodą. Roza i Su, które zostały obudzone przez oblacie zaczęły piszczeć. Ja śmiałam się i piszczałam jednocześnie. Próbowałam uciec z pokoju, ale złapali mnie w drzwiach i wylali całą szklankę na głowę. Vi: No ej! To nie jest lany poniedziałek!- Wyrwałam Arminowi szklankę do połowy pełną i zaczęłam odwet. Kiedy wszystkim skończyła się woda pokój i my byliśmy cali mokrzy.- Wy zaczęliście, więc wy będziecie sprzątać!- Przyniosłam im ścierki i szmatki aby wytarli całą wodę, a my w tym czasie zajęliśmy łazienki. Ter: Gotowe już tam? Czas na prezenty!!! Wszyscy skierowaliśmy się do salonu. Każdy miał ze sobą jakiś worek, albo torbę, pewnie z prezentami. Odsunęliśmy stół pod ścianę po czym usiedliśmy na środku salonu w kółku. Po mojej jednej stronie siedział Terry, a po drugiej Roza. -To kto pierwszy?- spytała Rozalia znacząco spoglądając na mnie. -Dobra. Jako mieszkaniec tego domu, ja zacznę.- powiedziałam. Podeszłam do choinki i zabrałam prezenty. Pod drzewkiem zostało 6 prezentów, w tym jeden dla mnie od rodziców. Wróciłam na miejsce i rozłożyłam przed sobą prezenty.- No to zaczynamy...- wzięłam fioletowe pudełko i spojrzałam na karteczkę z imieniem. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i podałam prezent przyjaciółce.- Roza, to dla ciebie.- dziewczyna wzięła podarunek i szybko go rozpakowała. W środku była fioletowa sukienka. -Dzięki Violcia! Właśnie o takiej marzyłam!- krzyknęła uradowana. -Czy to nie przypadkiem z mojego sklepu?- wtrącił się Leo. -Tak, z twojego. Dziwi cię to, że podobają mi się rzeczy, które sprzedajesz? -Trochę. -Starczy tego. Kolejny prezent.- Ucięłam i sięgnęłam po prezent, tym razem w niebieskim pudełku.- Kolor mówi sam za siebie. Alexy.- chłopak zabrał pudełko i uściskał mnie. Kątem oka zobaczyłam Pająka. Co to jest na jego twarzy? Zazdrość? Halo, on jest gejem, czym ty się przejmujesz? Niebiesko włosy usiadł z powrotem obok Tobiasa i rozpakował swój prezent. Miło było widzieć, że cieszy się z prezentu. Kiedy pozostał przede mną tylko jeden prezent, odłożyłam go na bok. Terry patrzył na niego niemal błagalnie, bo tylko on nie dostał prezentu. -A co ze mną?- zapytał wpatrując się we mnie oczami kota ze Shreka. -Ty dostaniesz później.- odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego tajemniczo. Ścisnęłam jego rękę. -To już nie mogę się doczekać.- odparł, po czym pochylił się i pocałował mnie w policzek. -To może teraz ja.- wtrąciła Roza i nie czekając na niczyją zgodę zaczęła rozdawać prezent. Ja dostałam od niej czarno-biały sweter z sową oraz mały pakunek, który kazała mi otworzyć później. Alexy kupił mi szkicownik, a Armin ołówki. Tobias sprezentował mi album z naszymi zdjęciami z dzieciństwa. Leo uszył dla mnie fioletową sukienkę sięgającą do kolan bez ramiączek. Od Su dostałam pluszaka w kształcie różowego słonia (świetny dobór kolorów, brawo Su!). Chłopaki przekazali mi prezent od Kastiela, który podarował mi czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Na karteczce napisane było tylko, że muszę pokazać swoje prawdziwe ja. Cokolwiek to znaczy. Wszyscy wyglądali na zadowolonych. Włączyłam kolędy i wspólnie fałszowaliśmy razem z gwiazdami. Nagle wszyscy poczuliśmy burczenie w brzuchu. -Co powiecie na świąteczny obiad?- zapytałam. -Dawaj co tam masz! Tylko później nie narzekaj że wszystko zostało zjedzone.- powiedział, śmiejąc się Armin. Ja z dziewczynami udałam się do kuchni, a w tym czasie chłopaki mieli przywrócić salon do stanu poprzedniego. Po chwili wróciłyśmy z półmiskami jedzenia, a były to gołąbki, bigos, sałatki i kurczak. Po skończonym obiedzie wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Przed wyjściem dałam Rozalii prezenty dla Irys i Melanii, a Arminowi dla Nataniela i Kastiela. Zostałam tylko ja i Terry, który w tej chwili obejmował mnie w pasie. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim gościem pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta. -Czas otworzyć resztę prezentów.- mruknął, wpatrując się w moje oczy. Wróciliśmy do salonu i usiedliśmy obok choinki. -To były najlepsze święta w moim życiu.- powiedziałam. -Podziękuj Tobiasowi i twojej mamie, to oni wszystko wymyślili. Ale też nie zapomnij, że dzień jeszcze nie dobiegł końca.- odparł chłopak. -Chyba rzeczywiście muszę im podziękować...- posmutniałam, bo przypomniałam sobie jak krzyczałam na rodziców. -Co jest?- zapytał Terry z troską w oczach. Odetchnęłam głęboko i opowiedziałam mu moją ostatnią rozmowę z życiodawcami. Pająk chwilę się wahał, po czym sięgnął pod choinkę skąd wyciągnął prezent.- Otwórz. Może poprawi co humor.- powiedział i wcisnął mi pudełko w ręce. -Dziękuję.- szepnęłam. Powoli zaczęłam rozpakowywać prezent. Było to małe pudełeczko, a na jego wierzchu było logo firmy jubilerskiej Apart. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam w środku piękny pierścionek z dużym błyszczącym czymś.- Nie mogę tego przyjąć. -Możesz i przyjmiesz.- powiedział Terry, wyciągając pierścionek.- To prezent dla najlepszej dziewczyny o jakiej nawet nie śmiałem marzyć.- założył mi pierścień na palec i przytrzymał moją dłoń. -Dziękuje.- powtórzyłam i przytuliłam chłopaka. -Mogę teraz otworzyć swój?- zapytał. -Ty tylko o jednym.- powiedziałam ze śmiechem.- Oczywiście że możesz. Taa... Wymyśliłam że tym prezentem miał być pamiętnik jej zmarłej, prawdziwej mamy (Viola była adoptowana, bo rodzice nie mieli jak utrzymać dwójki dzieci). Dowiaduje się także że ma brata, jednak nie ma pojęcia jak ma na imię. Razem z Pająkiem rozpoczyna poszukiwania i po pewnym czasie okazuje się że to Riley jest jej bratem :D No i na końcu miał pojawić się Lysander, który kazał Violi przeczytać list do Terry'ego, w którym napisał żeby byli razem. Oczywiście wszystko kończy się happy endem, bo Terry jest z Violettą, a Lysander z Jem ;3 A i jeszcze Viola od teraz będzie mieszkać z ojcem i bratem. =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Oczami Violetty" by Slotkasasa? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Violetta Kategoria:Lysander